Dolce Piazza
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Selamat datang di Donghwa High School for Boys di mana segala kegilaan bermuara! "Seandainya ada kata lain selain cinta..." - Taehyung x Jungkook; "Peduli padamu saat Min Yoongi sendiri tidak melakukannya." - Jimin x Yoongi; "Jika Seokjin adalah jawaban, maka Namjoon adalah alasan atas jawaban itu." - Namjoon x Seokjin. YAOI/T-M. Part 05; Jimin x Yoongi. Mind to RnR? ;)
1. Stolen Kisses

**DOLCE PIAZZA**

 _Fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

 _Written heartfelt for my partners in crime:_

 _ **naranari**_ _-eonni (next chapter is MinYoon's turn!),_ _ **eunhaezha**_ _-eonni, and the only one_ _ **Alestie**_ _!_

 _Thank you guys for those awesome fanfictions, craziness, gossips and pictures! And hope you like it!_

 _Love, Eclaire XXXXXXX_

.

Part 01:

 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

 _I could show you incredible things_ …

[Taylor Swift – Blank Space _edited_ ]

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

[M]

.

 _Tuk_!

Jungkook mengabaikan suara batu yang membentur jendela kamar asramanya dan menarik selimut hangatnya hingga sebatas dagu. Mengabaikannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengatur napasnya; melakukan yoga, membayangkan domba melompat dengan nomor di perutnya, _apa_ saja agar dia bisa tidur dan bisa mengabaikan suara benturan itu.

 _Tuk_!

Kali ini suaranya lebih keras dan Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berharap rekan sekamarnya tidak mendengar suara itu. Tetapi nyatanya dari dua orang penghuni kamar, hanya Jungkook yang masih terjaga karena janji sialan yang disetujuinya dengan kekasihnya dari lantai tiga, Kim Taehyung.

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk_!

Itu tiga batu sekaligus dan jika dibiarkan maka Taehyung mungkin akan melempar batu paling besar dan menghancurkan jendela kamar asramanya dan membuat mereka berdua dihukum sebagai bonusnya. Jadi Jungkook melempar selimutnya menjauh dan berdiri dengan celana bokser pendek gelap dan kaus dalam tipis seragam tidurnya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap ke jendela; mengawasi rekan sekamarnya yang mungil sepucat kertas yang sedang tidur di ranjang di atas ranjangnya. Dia menelan ludah dan membuka jendela; angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Dia menunduk dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang nyengir dari bawah. " _Apa_?!" bisiknya gemas dengan mulut sengaja dibentuk menjadi tajam agar Taehyung bisa menangkap kata yang diucapkannya. Dia melirik pemuda mungil yang masih terlelap di ranjang.

Jemari Taehyung jelas sekali; telunjuknya bergerak menunjuk Jungkook, dirinya sendiri dan menunjuk tanah di depannya beberapa kali. Itu jelas; dia ingin Jungkook turun. Oke sebenarnya ini adalah hal konyol. Taehyung adalah pemuda yang baru dua hari ini jadi kekasihnya setelah berbulan-bulan saling melempar tatapan malu-malu di seberang meja makan raksasa asrama lelaki mereka. Tapi menurut Taehyung kesulitan yang dihadapinya bukanlah menundukkan Jungkook tetapi menundukkan _kakak sepupu_ Jungkook.

" _Tidak bisa_!" bisik Jungkook lagi menggeleng nyaris histeris; rambutnya bergerak memantul-mantul saat dia menggeleng tetapi Taehyung mengabaikannya.

Jemarinya kembali bergerak meminta Jungkook turun; kali ini dengan lebih bertenaga. Jungkook melirik tubuh kakak sepupunya di ranjang kemudian menelan ludah. Dengan kemampuan kakak sepupunya berargumentasi, Jungkook sekarang tinggal di lantai empat bersama anak kelas tiga. Hanya karena kakak sepupunya itu ingin Jungkook tetap aman di bawah pengawasannya. Tubuh itu masih lelap dan bernapas teratur. Jadi Jungkook meraih celana _training_ panjangnya di balik pintu kamar dan menggunakan jaketnya. Dengan tudung di kepalanya, Jungkook membuka kunci pintu dengan perlahan-lahan dengan mata terpancang pada tubuh rekan sekamarnya sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu kamar tanpa derit sedikit pun.

Celah yang cukup untuk menyelipkan tubuh tingginya. Setelah sepuluh menit, dia berdiri di lorong asrama yang terang dengan lampu lorong yang akan mati pada tengah malam. Dia melirik jam tangannya; ini baru pukul sebelas. Mereka punya waktu satu jam sebelum lampu mati dan kakak sepupu Jungkook terbangun. Jadi dengan lari-jingkat yang sudah dipelajarinya sejak lama, Jungkook bergegas turun ke lantai satu dan keluar dari pintu samping menuju taman mungil asrama mereka. Dari balik tudung jaketnya, dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk beralaskan jaket di tanah.

"Jika Yoongi- _hyung_ tahu ini, maka dia akan membunuhmu—membunuh _kita_ ," keluh Jungkook saat tiba di sisinya dan duduk memeluk lutut; udara begitu dingin dan embun mulai terbit di rerumputan dan menembus celana serta boksernya.

"Maka buatlah dia tidak mengetahuinya," Taehyung mengedip penuh persekongkolan sebelum kemudian menatap Jungkook yang bergoyang-goyang mencoba mengenyahkan dingin di sisinya. "Tidakkah kau menikmati adrenalinnya?"

"Adrenalin?" ulang Jungkook dengan wajah memberengut menggemaskan. "Kau sebut hal ini sebagai _adrenalin_? Buatku ini sama saja dengan melemparkan dirimu ke kandang macan," dia mendelik marah.

Taehyung tertawa; tidak perlu bertanya _siapa_ macannya. Dia kemudian mendekatkan duduknya pada Jungkook lalu merangkulnya. Jemarinya membuat pola-pola melingkar menenangkan di lengan atas Jungkook hingga pemuda itu mendesah dan bersandar di bahunya. Jungkook mendesah seolah dia memang telah menantikan hal ini sepanjang hari. Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jungkook dan mengecup puncaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau galak," gumamnya dengan nada pemujaan yang takzim. "Persis seperti Yoongi- _hyung_ ," dia kemudian membelai pipi Jungkook yang berdesir dingin dengan jemarinya.

"Kau suka yang galak-galak, kan?" dengkur Jungkook dengan mata terpenjam; dia merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mendesah saat hangat menemukan tubuhnya. Mereka melakukan semua ini sembunyi-sembunyi bukan hanya karena aturan ketat asrama. Taehyung yakin dia bisa menghadapi dekan asrama tetapi Yoongi adalah cerita lain.

Dekan dibatasi oleh aturan ketat dari atasannya tentang menyakiti pelanggar dan lain-lain tetapi Yoongi bebas melakukan _apa_ saja untuk menghukum Taehyung jika mereka ketahuan. Percayalah, Yoongi bisa menguliti Taehyung, merogoh perutnya dan mengeluarkan jeroannya hanya dalam satu kali serangan saat dia marah dan Taehyung masih sayang hidupnya.

"Tidak terlalu," balas Taehyung. "Tapi jika yang galak itu semanis dirimu, aku siap menyeberangi lautan beling untuk mendapatkanmu,"

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara muntah-muntah berlebihan saat mendengarnya dan Taehyung tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk tubuh Jungkook di dalam kedua lengannya. Hangat tubuh mereka bertemu dan memantul; menghangatkan satu sama lain dengan cara yang begitu intim dan mesra. Wajah Jungkook tenggelam di dada Taehyung dan dia bisa merasakan detakan jantung Taehyung yang nyaman dan berdentam dalam memompa darah untuk menjaga pemuda ini tetap hidup.

"Kita akan mati jika Yoongi- _hyung_ tahu ini," kata Jungkook teredam _lagi_ di dada Taehyung tapi pelukannya di pinggang Taehyung tidak mengendur alih-alih mengerat. Dia mengaitkan jemarinya di punggung Taehyung.

"Tidak akan," balas Taehyung kemudian menjauhkan tubuh Jungkook sehingga dia bisa memandang wajah Jungkook. Rambut pemuda itu berantakan setelah masuk ke dalam tudung jaket; poninya mencuat-cuat seperti kakak tua, bibirnya yang bening dan berkilau oleh saliva, kulitnya yang lembut seperti roti yang baru matang, dan juga selapis rona _magenta_ tipis di pipinya. "Malam hanya membuatmu semakin cantik dan tidak nyata. Seperti peri yang akan lenyap saat matahari terbit." Dia kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di kening Jungkook.

Rasanya menakjubkan saat bibir Taehyung mendarat di keningnya. Seluruh tubuh Jungkook berdesir. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan jantungnya berdetak kacau balau. Dia meremas _T-shirt_ Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata menikmati bibir Taehyung di keningnya. Perlahan, bibir lembut Taehyung meluncur dengan perlahan ke kelopak mata kanannya. Dia memberikan ciuman sehalus sayap kupu-kupu ke kelopak matanya yang keunguan seperti langit malam. Lalu memberikan ciuman yang sama ke kelopak mata kirinya. Bibir Jungkook terkuak kecil merespon ciuman intim itu.

Taehyung kemudian mengusapkan ciuman lembut yang sama ke pangkal hidungnya lalu menyeretnya turun hingga ke ujung hidungnya yang semungil paruh pipit. Dia bisa merasakan napas Jungkook yang menderu menerpa lehernya. Tangan Jungkook meremas kausnya dengan lebih erat; antisipatif sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang akan diberikan Taehyung. Tapi pemuda itu juga tahu, Jungkook belum pernah merasakan apa pun yang semacam ini sehingga dia akan membuatnya menjadi begitu indah dan tidak terlupakan.

" _Ciuman iklan kondom_ ," begitu komentar Jimin tentang ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang dan melibatkan banyak akal sehat sekaligus pengontrolan diri yang kuat dan untuk si Bantet itu, dia tidak suka pengontrolan diri.

Bibir Taehyung tiba di bibir atas Jungkook yang terkuak; dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas kacau Jungkook di permukaan bibirnya sendiri dan cengkraman Jungkook yang menguat di dadanya. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan liar. Tangan Taehyung membelai punggung Jungkook dengan lembut dan membentuk pola-pola melingkar manis memabukkan. Dia mendorong lembut tubuh Jungkook mendekat hingga dada mereka bersentuhan dan memindahkan ciumannya ke sudut bibir Jungkook.

"Kau manis sekali…," bisik Taehyung; merasakan dirinya sendiri mabuk oleh ciuman Jungkook. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama; desiran darah, desakan paru-parunya untuk menghirup jauh lebih banyak oksigen, tapi tetap merasakan pening di kepalanya seolah dia kekurangan napas.

Perlahan, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya beberapa senti sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman selembut beledu ke bibir Jungkook yang membuka dengan napas terkesiap. Ciuman mereka dimulai dengan lembut namun lekas meledak dalam gairah yang membutakan. Taehyung menemukan dirinya tergelincir dalam kelembutan bilah bibir Jungkook dan meremas tubuh pemuda itu saat memperdalam ciumannya. Jungkook mengeluarkan desah tercekik yang minta ampun manisnya saat bibir Taehyung menekan dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

Dengan permukaan bibirnya, Taehyung merasakan bibir Jungkook membuka dengan perlahan dan membiarkan lidahnya menyelip masuk. Membelai seluruh isi mulutnya dengan gerakan ritmis memabukkan. Jungkook merengek; suaranya begitu indah hingga perut Taehyung mencelos. Dia ingin lebih; desakan untuk mendominasi terasa begitu hebat. Beberapa detik kemudian dalam keadaan mabuk gairah, dia menyadari dirinya mendorong tubuh Jungkook berbaring sementara kepalanya memberontak agar dia bangkit dan menyuruh Jungkook naik ke atas sebelum dia dicincang Yoongi.

Namun gairah jauh lebih kuat dari akal sehatnya. Dia bahkan tidak yakin apakah dirinya sendiri akan selamat setelah ini. Dan jawabannya datang secepat pemikiran itu lenyap saat sebuah benda menghantam kepalanya dari atas dan menyadarkannya dari kabut gairah.

"Aduh!" serunya bangkit dari atas tubuh Jungkook dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. _Tube_ pelembap wajah berguling menjauh di dekat kakinya dan itu membuat alisnya berkerut.

Jungkook yang masih mengatur napas kemudian menegakkan tubuh; menarik _zipper_ jaketnya dan merapatkannya. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang kesemutan dan terasa bengkak dengan punggung tangan dan ikut mengamati _tube_ pelembap wajah itu. Dia melihat mereknya. Dan mengenali _nya_.

Berjuta-juta kali dia melihat benda itu bertengger di nakas di sisi ranjangnya dan dia tahu jelas _siapa_ pemiliknya.

"Sial, siapa yang melempar benda ini?" rutuk Taehyung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit terluka dan bersungut-sungut. Dia mengamati ruang jarak pendek sekitar mereka dan mencoba mencari siapa pelakunya; orang yang akan ditendangnya atau dihajarnya dengan sengit karena telah menganggu aktivitas mengasyikkan mereka.

Jungkook menelan ludah dan membekap mulutnya sebelum menarik lengan baju Taehyung. " _Ne_ , Taengie…"

"Apa?" balas Taehyung dengan alis berkerut; sebal bukan main saat meraih _tube_ itu dan menatap kekasihnya. Dari wajahnya yang berkerut-kerut seperti kulit pohon, Jungkook tahu betapa sebalnya Taehyung atas interupsi itu.

Jungkook perlahan mendongak untuk memastikan pemikirannya tentang siapa pemilik _tube_ itu sehingga Taehyung mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Dan mereka menemukannya. Sesosok tubuh mungil seputih salju sedang menjulurkan tubuhnya dari jendela kamar Jungkook. Dengan _tube-tube_ lain di tangannya yang siap dilemparkannya dengan kekuatan penuh ke kepala tidak berharga Taehyung. Dia melotot dan kelihatan benar-benar _marah_ ; bahkan dari jarak beberapa lantai, matanya membuat Taehyung kehilangan jiwanya akibat rasa takut. Syukurnya pemuda itu tidak menjerit dan membangunkan seisi asrama. Tapi kemarahan diamnya hanya membuat perasaan Taehyung semakin buruk. Kerutan kulit pohon di wajahnya lenyap tergantikan wajah pucat pias ketakutan.

Tangannya kemudian melemparkan _tube_ lain dengan marah; Taehyung menghindarinya dengan sigap dan tidak melihat _tube_ ketiga yang mengenai keningnya dengan telak bersama suara _tak_ nyaring yang membuat Jungkook meringis. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara rintihan tersiksa sambil menyeka keningnya. Lemparan yang sangat jitu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh jika Jungkook boleh berkomentar—nyaris _terlalu_ jitu. Mustahil dihindari.

Jemari pemuda itu bergerak dengan marah. Menunjuk mereka dan kamar Jungkook. Artinya jelas; bahwa Jungkook _harus_ naik. Dan tangannya yang lain sudah akan melempar _tube_ lainnya. Kali ini lebih besar dengan sudut runcing yang pasti akan membunuh Taehyung.

Gerakan yang sama sekali lagi dan kemudian diikuti gerakan jemari yang melintasi leher dengan gerakan horizontal. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan mengangguk histeris; menarik Jungkook dan menyambar jaketnya untuk berlari naik ke lantai empat. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawa tersendatnya saat mereka berlari menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai dua.

"Sudah kubilang," tawanya tersengal sambil mencoba mempertahankan ritme larinya agar tidak jatuh sementara Taehyung pontang-panting menyeretnya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti akan tahu," dia kemudian terkikik lagi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, sih?!" tanya Taehyung frustasi; ada lebam merah di keningnya akibat _tube_ yang dilempar Yoongi dari kamar mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Dalam keadaan lain, Jungkook akan meraih _Band-Aid_ dan mengobati Taehyung tapi ini bukan keadaan _lain_ sehingga dia mengabaikannya.

Jungkook terkikik tertahan sambil membekap mulutnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia merasakan ledakan adrenalin yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan. Jadi dalam tawa, dia meremas tangan Taehyung dan ikut berlari di sisinya.

"Kita akan menghadapi Yoongi- _hyung_ bersama, kan?" katanya ceria.

Taehyung mengerang. "Jika _aku_ selamat darinya, Jeongie, hanya jika _aku_ selamat dari _nya_ ,"

Jungkook tertawa lebih ceria lagi.

.

END for this part.

TBC for the whole story.

.

Author's Corner:

 _Dolce Piazza_ itu bahasa Italia yang artinya 'kegilaan yang manis'. Jadi intinya adalah anak-anak di sini pada _gila_ semua hahaha. Yang pertama jelas OTPku tersayaaang; elephant, dubsmash couple bhahahaha pengennya bikin Kookie unyu2 diabetes gitu tapi kayaknya gagal deh. Pfffttt. Gak berbakat buat yang fluffyfluffy muntahmuntah nih -_- Rencananya, di ff ini rata2 per chapter gada yang lebih dari 6K; 1-4K lah rata2 mungkin ada yang lebih kalo edisi special hohoho. Iyaaahh tauu hiks, udah banyak yg buat jenis iniii uhuhu (?) tapi aku pengen gabuuung bole kaan? /sok unyu /tewas dihantam kursi.

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

Lvja, Eclaire xxxxx

.


	2. Shut Up and Dance!

**DOLCE PIAZZA**

 _Fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

 _Written heartfelt for my partners in crime:_

 _ **naranari**_ _-eonni,_ _ **eunhaezha**_ _-eonni, and the only one_ _ **Alestie**_ _!_

 _Thank you guys for those awesome fanfictions, craziness, gossips and pictures! And hope you like it!_

 _lvja, Eclaire XXXXXXX_

.

Part 02:

 _This man is my destiny,_

 _He said shut up and dance with me._

[Walk to the Moon – Shut Up and Dance _edited_ ]

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

[M]

.

" _Cheers_!"

Suara denting gelas terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dihias dengan kertas krep, balon, dan berbagai macam jenis kain yang dibentuk, diikat pita, dan diberi bunga-bunga berbagai jenis yang menguarkan aroma lembut menenangkan di sela-sela aroma parfum dan keringat. Pesta _Halloween_ tidak pernah terasa semegah ini, apalagi di sekolah swasta biasa di Seoul. Namun komite berhasil menjadikannya pesta menarik yang akan diingat sepanjang hayat. Di panggung ada ratusan balon yang dibentuk menjadi tiga lengkung dan dihiasi dengan kertas krep, ada bola raksasa yang digantung di sana terisi permen dan _confetti_ ; nantinya Kepala Sekolah mereka akan membelah bola itu sebagai puncak acara.

Jejeran gelas berkilauan di meja dengan mangkuk kristal terisi _punch_ rendah alkohol, cemilan kecil, cokelat, stroberi, dan permen juga berjajar di meja panjang itu. Semua orang bisa mengambilnya. Dan mereka sekarang sedang mengobrol dalam balutan kostum paling kreatif yang bisa mereka bayangkan.

"Ini pesta paling megah selama tiga tahun, Yoongi- _ya_ ,"

Min Yoongi tersenyum menerima pujian dari Seokjin yang merupakan seniornya yang diundang datang sebagai tamu. "Aku berhasil menekan sana-sini untuk menaikkan sana-sini, dan merayu sana-sini untuk pendanaan sana-sini," jelasnya membuat Seokjin tertawa. Dalam balutan jas gelap serta topeng _Night_ _Baron_ di tangannya, Seokjin kelihatan benar-benar _flawless_. Seindah mimpi.

"Aku yakin kau melibatkan banyak sekali rayuan untuk hal ini," Seokjin menyeka rambut palsu sedagu lurusnya dan memandang suasana pesta yang meriah lalu menunduk sedikit untuk mengamati adik kelasnya yang menggunakan rompi berat bajak laut di tubuhnya.

Yoongi mengangkat tutup matanya dan menaikkan sedikit ujung tepian topinya untuk memandang hiasan kerlip lampu di langit-langit ruang _gymnasium_ yang mereka gunakan untuk acara. " _It perfectly decorated, isn't it_?" dia mengerling Seokjin yang tersenyum penuh apresiasi.

" _Perfectly perfect_ ," balas Seokjin lalu tersentak saat sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya; ada Namjoon, pemuda yang beberapa tahun ini mengencaninya. "Namjoon- _ah_ ," sapanya ceria. "Lihat, kutinggalkan ini untuk Yoongi dan dia membuatnya luar biasa,"

"Yoongi memang luar biasa," balas Namjoon memberi kedipan mata nakal pada Yoongi yang tertawa ceria. "Dia sekaku kawat. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa lolos di bawah hidungnya," Namjoon mengecup pelipis Seokjin lembut.

"Baiklah," Yoongi kemudian memasang kembali tutup matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memeriksa semuanya dan membiarkan kalian— _ehm_ —mungkin keluar untuk mencari… udara segar?" dia mengerling nakal keduanya sebelum tertawa kecil dan berlalu sambil melambai kecil.

"Kuingat itu, Yoongie," lambai Seokjin sebelum tertawa kecil bersama Namjoon.

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ ,"

"Oh, halo,"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil pada adik kelas yang baru saja menyapanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang kendali dimana dia mungkin dibutuhkan. Pesta berjalan dengan baik; anak-anak bagian _lighting_ sedang bekerja di sebuah ruangan kecil yang mereka bangun di tempat yang agak tinggi untuk mengatur cahaya di ruangan itu. Dia akan menuju ke sana; namun saat melangkah, ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Dia menoleh dan menatap orang itu.

Dengan jas putih bersih, dasi gelap, sepatu pantofel putih; dia kelihatan sempurna untuk jadi _vampire_ jika saja ekspresinya tidak menodai hal itu. Dia berdiri bersama temannya, Yoongi kenal keduanya. Yang satu menggunakan jubah panjang terseret yang mungkin saja menjadi penyihir atau gembel dan yang satu menggunakan dandanan _Frankenstein_. Dia juga melihat adik sepupunya berdiri di dekat sana dengan pakaian rapinya sebagai _Jack the Ripper_.

Membatalkan kunjungannya ke ruang _lighting_ , dia membawa tubuhnya ke gerombolan itu. Dia tiba di sisi mereka dan berdeham kecil. "Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, dan…," dia menatap _vampire_ bertuksedo putih itu dengan mata menyipit tidak suka. "Park Jimin,"

 _Vampire_ itu balas menatapnya dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya. "Halo, Min Yoongi _-sunbae_ ," balasnya dengan penekanan yang mustahil diabaikan dikata _sunbae_ -nya. "Pesta yang sangat luar biasa," dia mengendikkan gelas _punch_ -nya sebagai penghormatan.

Yoongi mengangguk sopan. "Terima kasih atas pujian rendah hatimu, Park Jimin," katanya ringkas sebelum menoleh ke adik sepupunya yang merona gugup. "Kau ingat pembicaraan kita tentang menjaga jarak dengan…" dia melirik Taehyung yang menggunakan jubah hitam lusuh secara konfrontatif. " _Pembawa masalah_?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini _Death Eater_ , _Hyu_ —e-eh, _Sunbae_ ," deham Taehyung kikuk seraya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar andalannya yang membentuk _rectangle_ menarik; dia bahkan punya tato ' _Tanda Kegelapan_ ' di lengan bawahnya.

Yoongi mengamati pakaiannya. "Ah, _Death Eater—_ Pelahap Maut," komentarnya sopan. "Aku sempat mengira kostummu adalah kostum gelandangan," dia kemudian menoleh kembali ke Jungkook dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang terkesima seratus persen. "Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Kami teman-teman adikmu," sela sebuah suara dan membuat Yoongi menoleh seperti serigala terganggu. Jika saat ini dia adalah serigala, maka dia pasti menyerigai memamerkan deretan taringnya yang penuh saliva beracun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban darimu, Park Jimin, tapi terima kasih," dia mengangguk kaku pada Jimin lalu meraih tangan Jungkook yang mendesah berat; tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. "Ayo, Jeongie, kita cari Choi Hansol dan Lee Jihun,"

Dia kemudian menarik Jungkook yang melambai sedih penuh maaf pada Taehyung yang patah hati. Jimin mengamati kepergian mereka sebelum menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Orang gila itu," katanya sambil menyesap _punch_ -nya. "Tidak bisa tidak menyebut nama seseorang dengan marganya lengkap. Mengomentari ini-itu. Sepatumu, seragammu, _belt-_ mu, kaus kakimu; setelahnya apa? Pakaian dalammu?"

"Dia pernah menegurku karena tidak pakai kaus dalam," _Frankenstein_ di sisinya berkomentar, Jung Hoseok, lalu nyengir lebar. "Kau belum pernah?"

"Benar-benar orang gila," Jimin menyesap _punch_ -nya lagi.

Min Yoongi adalah ketua siswa di sekolah mereka sekaligus penanggung jawab asrama lelaki yang mereka tinggali. Anaknya kaku, selurus kawat, dan mustahil dibengkokkan. Kau akan tahu dirimu sedang dalam masalah saat dia memanggilmu dengan nama lengkap dengan tambahan embel-embel _'_ - _ya_ ' atau _'-ah'_ yang semanis madu dan mata serigalanya menyipit hingga membentuk bulan sabit mungil yang akan merobek tenggorokanmu. Dia selalu mondar-mandir di sekolah dan di lorong asrama; mengecek siapa yang melanggar dan mencatatnya seperti orang sinting. Dan Park Jimin adalah duri dalam dagingnya. Semenjak masuk, Park Jimin selalu melanggar semua peraturan yang diterapkan Yoongi. Sepatu putih, _belt_ bergaya, kaus kaki pendek, seragam berantakan, dan mengunyah permen karet.

Lalu sekarang, sahabat Jimin, Kim Taehyung, mengencani adik sepupu emasnya, Jeon Jungkook. Jimin sudah bilang berkali-kali agar Taehyung menjauhi masalah dan tidak mencari perkara dengan serigala sinting seperti Min Yoongi. Tapi sahabatnya itu sudah dibutakan pesona yang dimiliki Jungkook. _Well,_ Jimin tidak mendebatnya sama sekali. Jungkook adalah pemuda manis yang seksi menggoda. Menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Persis seperti kakak sepupunya yang sinting. Kulit mereka seputih kertas, wajah yang manis, senyum menawan; hanya saja Jungkook lebih murah senyum dan Yoongi seperti kakek tua sembelit.

"Kalau aku itu kau," Jimin meletakkan gelasnya dan menyurukkan kedua tangannya di saku _pullover_ putihnya. "Aku akan jauh-jauh dari masalah," matanya mengamati Yoongi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hansol dan Jihun, teman sekelas Jungkook. Alih-alih mengobrol, dia lebih kelihatan seperti mengancam Hansol dan Jihun agar tidak melepaskan Jungkook sama sekali.

Lampu kemudian meredup dan pembawa acara mempersilakan Yoongi untuk memulai dansa pembuka. Di asrama lelaki, sulit melakukan dansa _waltz_ atau yang lainnya yang mengkhususkan pasangannya berlawan jenis, jadi mereka akan menari berpasangan alih-alih. Yoongi memilih Seokjin yang menggunakan topeng _Night_ _Baron_ -nya. Mereka menari ceria berpasangan dan tertawa hingga akhirnya semua bergabung untuk menari. Jimin mengamati dengan jelas saat Hansol memberi tanda pada Taehyung untuk menerima Jungkook yang sedang dibimbingnya mendekat ke Taehyung. Sahabatnya itu langsung menyambutnya di tengah kerumunan; Yoongi tidak akan melihatnya.

Jimin akhirnya meluncur ke lantai dansa dan menyela Seokjin serta Yoongi. " _Mianhamnida_ , _Sunbaenim_ ," katanya sopan dan menarik. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut ringan Seokjin dari balik topeng peraknya. "Saya pinjam Yoongi- _sunbae_ sebentar?"

Seokjin mengangguk tersenyum lalu meluncur ke Namjoon yang menggunakan kostum _vampire_ -nya. Di pesta _Halloween_ banyak sekali ditemukan _vampire_ dan Jimin tahu itu.

"Saya tidak suka interupsi dalam bentuk apa pun, Park Jimin," kata Yoongi dengan mata menyipit. "Dan sebaiknya itu penting,"

"Ssshh…, _shut up and dance, Sunbae_ ," Jimin meraih pinggangnya dan membuat Yoongi terkesiap. "Lihat," dia membimbing Yoongi dengan gerakan lembut hingga melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berputar di sudut lantai dengan tawa lebar di mulut mereka.

"Jeongie," kesiap Yoongi lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jimin dan melerai mereka berdua tapi cengkraman Jimin menguat. "Mohon lepaskan saya," dia mendelik; matanya berkilau oleh cahaya lampu dan dia kelihatan seeksotis serigala.

"Tidak bisakah kau sejenak saja membiarkan Jungkook hidup dengan caranya sendiri?" tanya Jimin menatap Yoongi yang balas menatapnya dengan rahang mengencang. "Dia bukan bayi, demi Tuhan, dia sudah layak mendapatkan pacar dan mulai bergaul."

" _You know nothing_ ," balas Yoongi setajam lidah ular. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari gerakan ritmis Jimin yang meluncur membentuk dansa. "Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang dihadapinya,"

"Benarkah?" Jimin menjulurkan tangan kalem melewati leher Yoongi dan mendorong pintu ganda yang ada di belakang tubuh Yoongi; dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah ada di lorong dekat _gymnasium_. Yoongi terkejut saat menyadari di mana mereka dan tidak menyadari dirinya telah dimanipulasi oleh Bajingan Park yang sedang memeluknya ini. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan padamu bahwa Jungkook tidak perlu _babysitting_ -mu lagi?"

"Kau—…" geram Yoongi. "Bajingan, lepaskan aku!" suaranya meninggi dan dalam keadaan marah wajahnya merah padam, Yoongi kelihatan begitu cantik memesona.

"Silakan," Jimin menyerigai. "Sebut aku bajingan sesukamu," dia kemudian mengenggam dagu Yoongi dan memaksanya menoleh. "Tapi aku melakukan _ini_ untuk menghentikan kesintinganmu itu. _Jungkook has the rights to live his life his own way_ ,"

" _Jungkook_ is _my responsibility_." balas Yoongi menatap marah pemuda di depannya.

" _Oh. Yeah, and then who give you the responsibility_? _Jungkook himself? His parents?_ " dia menyeringai pongah, " _But wait-wait…_ " dia lalu memasang wajah berpikir keras yang menyebalkan. " _Considering who you_ are _,_ " dia menatap Yoongi kurang ajar dari atas hingga ke kakinya. " _I bet it was yourself, eh, Mr. Control Freak_?" matanya kembali ke mata Yoongi setelah mengamati bentuk bibir Yoongi dengan seksama.

" _You are not allowed to talk in that manner to your senior_ ," napas Yoongi menyembur dari bibirnya yang terkuak membelai wajah Jimin; aromanya seperti _mint_ lembut yang membuat akal sehat Jimin jatuh. Aroma _aftershave_ -nya begitu memabukkan.

" _Ah, I'm so sorry. Which manner_ , _Sunbae_?" balas Jimin lalu merengkuh pinggang Yoongi mendekat ke tubuhnya yang mendamba lalu merunduk mendaratkan ciuman di rahang Yoongi. "Ini?"

Suara Yoongi terdengar seperti serigala. Namun kali ini adalah yang terjebak dalam perangkap pemburu dengan sangat menyedihkan. Jimin membelai punggungnya hingga serigala buruannya itu mendengkur menyerah dalam pelukannya. Dia menarik ciuman malas dari rahang Yoongi hingga ke lehernya; tangannya yang bebas menarik kaus Yoongi dengan lembut dan memaparkan kulit lehernya ke udara. Dia mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke leher Yoongi dan mendengar dengan puas suara deguk merana Yoongi dan jemarinya yang mencakar punggung Jimin gemetaran. Telapak tangannya menempel di pantat Yoongi dan meremasnya lembut hingga jakun Yoongi bergerak menelan dengan sulit dan suara nyaring.

"Katakan, _Sunbae_ ," bisik Jimin di kulit Yoongi. " _Which manner_ …?" dia kemudian menyesap lembut tulang selangka Yoongi yang terasa selembut _marshmallow_. Yoongi mendesah; desah tersiksa yang membuat Jimin menegang.

"Kau indah sekali, Min Yoo _ngi_ , jika saja kau berhenti bersikap seperti orang sinting penggila ketertiban," dia membelai lembut tubuh Yoongi dan membuat pemuda itu merinding karena sentuhannya. "Tapi aku suka pemuda galak sepertimu," dia kemudian menghadap wajah Yoongi yang merah padam; matanya tertutup, bibirnya terkuak, dan pasrah dalam genggaman Jimin. "Apakah kau juga sama _galak_ nya di ranjang?"

"Kau…," gumam Yoongi yang sepertinya mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Bangsat besar kepala," dia menyentuh dada Jimin; berusaha mendorongnya tapi tidak punya cukup tenaga. Dia kemudian mengerang kalah lagi saat telapak tangan Jimin meremas pantatnya intim dan sensual dan menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua dalam desah penuh damba yang membingungkan.

Jimin kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan keras dan menuntut hingga Yoongi nyaris ambruk di tanah karena kekuatannya. Kedua tangan Jimin menyangga tubuhnya saat dia membenamkan bibirnya lebih dalam. Jimin bukan Taehyung; jadi dia tidak sudi melakukan _ciuman iklan kondom_ dengan siapa saja tidak peduli seberapa tidak berpengalamannya orang itu. Dan menurut Jimin, sesuatu di kepala Yoongi yang setegang kawat itu harus dikendurkan dengan sedikit gairah. Gigi Jimin mengigit bibir bawah Yoongi hingga pemuda itu terkesirap kecil dan menariknya lembut. Yoongi mengerang; erangan kecil yang mirip dengkuran burung dara. Jimin kemudian mencium lagi bibirnya dengan rakus dan membelai mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Yoongi mendengkur antara bergairah dan membutuhkan lebih sekaligus mungkin menendang kepala Jimin.

" _Berhenti_ ," pikir Jimin seketika saat ledakan gairah mulai menyambar ke mana-mana. " _Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti_ ," tapi dia tidak bisa; bibirnya terus mencumbu bibir Yoongi dan telinganya menikmati desah tersiksa Yoongi seolah kecanduan. Dia memaksa kepalanya terangkat. " _BERHENTI_!" kemudian dia menghela napas dan menenangkan jantungnya sementara Yoongi melunglai di pelukannya.

"Jadi," katanya sengau. "Itu…," dia menelan ludah dan mencoba menjernihkan kepala _nya_ sendiri dari gairah; nyaris mengigit lidahnya sendiri saat berusaha bicara, "adalah sedikit pelajaran untukmu, _Sunbae_ , itulah yang sudah diketahui Jungkook dan aku berbaik hati mengajarimu," kemudian dia melepaskan Yoongi dan menyaksikan saat pemuda itu terhuyung mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri melawan gairah. "Dan sebaiknya kau diam saja saat Jungkook pergi kencan dengan Taehyung. Itu lebih mudah dilakukan, kan, _cuek_ maksudku?" dia menyerigai pada seniornya yang kacau. Bibirnya bengkak, wajahnya merah padam, dan terluka serta penuh amarah.

Ah, ya. Emosi Min Yoongi jelas hanya amarah. Selalu hanya amarah. Jimin tahu itu.

Dia kemudian berbalik, " _See ya_ ," katanya mengerling nakal sebelum beranjak menuju _gymnasium_ , meninggalkan Yoongi yang bernapas kacau di belakangnya.

"Haram jadah sialan," Jimin masih sempat mendengar umpatan penuh dendam Yoongi saat dia mendorong pintu _gymnasium_ dan membiarkannya mengayun tertutup. Lalu dia berdiri diam di balik pintu dan menghela napas sedih; menatap tenda mungil di selangkangannya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya sedih pada benda itu. "Menyetubuhi kakek sihir itu di sana saat itu juga hanya akan membuatmu dipotong kecil-kecil, kau tahu?" dia menghela napas sedih dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melangkah bergabung dengan pesta. "Lain kali, aku janji."

.

END for this part.

TBC for the whole story.

.

Author's Corner:

 _Only in my fanfic, Park Jimin, you got the jams XD_ HAYOOO! Mana nih yang kemaren penasaran sama 'ciuman-tanpa-pengontrolan-diri'-nya Jimin? yang suka karakternya Yoongi? NYAHAHA here we go! XDXD sumpah kalo udah ketemu sama MinYoon pengennya ngerated M mulu :v

Oh, ya, saya di sini sebagai penulis _bottom!Jungkook,_ _bottom!Yoongi_ , dan _bottom!Seokjin_ , yaaa~ soalnya seunyu dan seabsurd apa pun Taehyung dan Jimin, mereka buat saya tetap seme :'D tapi mungkin kedepannya saya bisa berubah pikiran(?) tapi utk couple lain kayak _JiminxJungkook_ , _JungkookxYoongi_ ato _JiminxTaehyung_ kayaknya engga kecuali _friendship_ atau _family relation_ :'))) _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Tomorrow is our baby Jungkook's legalization (?), I'd ask you; which one do you prefer as a special fiction? The next chapter of_ _ **Phenylethylamine**_ _or a new romance fluffy (failed) story called_ _ **Ichigo**_ _—Strawberry? I'll wait your answer in review box, guys! X)_

 _PSS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can directly follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

Lvja, Eclaire Delange, XXXXXX

.


	3. Emergency Box

**DOLCE PIAZZA**

 _Fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

* * *

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

* * *

Part 03:

 _Emergency Box_

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

[T+]

 _This whole fiction is heartfelt written special for my partners-in-crime as always, the only one_ _ **naranari**_ _-eonni,_ _ **Alestie**_ _and_ _ **eunhaezha**_ _-eonni; tHANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! XOXO._

* * *

"Di mana benda itu?"

Namjoon mendongak sejenak dari laptopnya dan menyaksikan pasangannya, Seokjin, mondar-mandir di apartemen mereka sambil bergumam. Wajahnya resah sekaligus kebingungan. Dengan sedikit panik dia membuka-tutup kabinet-kabinet dapur, mencari di kulkas, merangkak untuk mengecek kabinet bawah, membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan tahan lama dan bahkan sempat membongkar kloset tempat mereka menyimpan baju-baju dalam kantung garmen.

"Apa yang kau cari, Sayang?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara serak-sengaunya yang seksi seraya mengamati saat Seokjin meluncur di depannya menuju lemari pajangan kecil di dekat televisi dan membongkar isinya juga.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu sambil lalu sehingga Namjoon akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Min Yoongi baru saja pulang dari apartemen mereka. Sebagai anak SMA tingkat akhir, ketua siswa, _dan_ ketua asrama, dia punya banyak sekali pekerjaan sehingga tidak bisa berada di apartemen mereka lama-lama. Asrama punya jam malam. Dia tadi duduk berdua dengan Seokjin di sofa depan televisi, yang ditempati Namjoon sekarang, sambil menyesap susu dan mengunyah _cookies_. Bertukar cerita yang sepertinya sangat rahasia karena Yoongi otomatis akan berhenti bercerita saat Namjoon lewat untuk mengambil makan siang, kopi, atau cemilannya sebelum kembali bekerja di kamar mereka berhubung Yoongi ada di rumah dan menguasai ruang kerja favoritnya di depan televisi.

Dan setelah pemuda itu pulang, Seokjin memulai inspeksi mendadaknya atas apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali selama dua tahun. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui atau difahami Namjoon sendiri. Melihat Seokjin berjinjit membuka kabinet di dapur—yang seingat Namjoon sudah dibukanya sekitar jutaan kali dalam satu jam, Namjoon kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan kembali bekerja dengan serius.

Dia bekerja sebagai komposer dan dia sedang mengaransemen lagu terbaru yang akan digunakan anak didik labelnya untuk debut beberapa bulan lagi. Dia harus memastikan lagu ini sempurna dan menarik sehingga anak didiknya akan melejit di pasaran dan mengalahkan semua idola baru yang akan debut bersamanya di sebuah acara musik salah satu stasiun televisi Seoul. Dan dia punya begitu banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan.

"Namjoon- _ah_?"

Namjoon mendongak dari laptopnya yang penuh pekerjaannya dengan sedikit kaget karena akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya setelah sekian lama. Dia menatap pemuda yang selama ini menjadi pasangannya sedang berdiri gelisah di depannya dengan alis berkerut; dia menggunakan kaus kutung putih agak ketat dan celana _linen_ longgar.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatapnya; mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di laptopnya. Dia bisa mengerjakan itu nanti; Seokjin adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini dan selamanya. "Kau sakit? Perlu kubuatkan _Lemsip_? Atau ke dokter?"

Alis Seokjin makin berkerut dan menggeleng perlahan. "Di mana kau letakkan _emergency box_ -ku?" tanyanya membuat wajah Namjoon berkerut-kerut.

" _Emergency box_?" ulangnya seperti orang bodoh. "Maksudmu kotak yang berisi _Band-Aid_ dan segalanya?"

"Bukan," sahut Seokjin tidak sabar seolah Namjoon adalah pemuda paling bodoh sedunia karena tidak tahu itu. "Kotak merah yang selalu kaubawakan untukku saat aku _bad mood_ ,"

Namjoon seketika tertawa kecil. "Oh, _emergency box_ yang _itu_ ," katanya lalu meletakkan laptopnya di sisi tubuhnya di sofa dan mengendikkan jemarinya agar Seokjin mendekat. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya.

Seokjin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisinya. Sofa berderit saat dia mengenyakkan dirinya di sana dan langsung menyusupkan kepalanya ke pelukan Namjoon yang beraroma seperti laptop yang menenangkan. Dia membenahi posisinya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin mengganti isinya," gumamnya.

Alis Namjoon berkerut. "Itu urusan _ku_ ," katanya menunduk menatap wajah pasangannya yang kelihatan keruh. "Aku akan tetap mengisinya dengan semua makanan kecil yang kausukai. Tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Aku tahu kesukaan _mu_ ,"

 _Emergency box_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah sebuah kotak sepatu _Puma_ bekas milik Namjoon yang didesain ulang sendiri oleh komposer handal itu dengan kertas kado. Di dalamnya, dia meletakkan semua _snack_ favorit Seokjin. _Nutella Snack & Drink_, _Snickers, Peppero, KitKat, Mars, M &M, Doritos, Ritter Sport_, dan _Cadburry_. Dengan pesan yang ditulis tangan dalam bahasa Inggris yang berbunyi: ' _Honey, this box is probably contained of sweet snacks, but nothing is sweeter compare to your_ _smile_ _, xxx_ '

Dan semua cemilan itu ditata dengan rapi dan akan dikeluarkan Namjoon saat Seokjin yang sekarang bekerja sebagai _entertainer_ pulang dalam keadaan lelah, suntuk, atau terserang kelelahan yang parah sehingga hanya cokelat yang bisa menenangkannya. Dan hanya Namjoon seorang yang tahu lokasi penyimpanan kotak itu dan juga waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Aku ingin mengganti isinya," ulang Seokjin lagi; kali ini sedikit lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Seokkie?" tanya Namjoon kebingungan. "Kau tidak suka makanan itu lagi? Atau kenapa? _Expired date_ -nya masih lama,"

Kemudian Seokjin memberengut saat Namjoon tidak juga mau memberitahunya. "Katakan saja, Namjoonie!" keluhnya bangkit dari pelukan Namjoon dan menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Bibirnya merah muda, sedikit tebal, dan benar-benar seperti persik ranum.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi," balas Namjoon sama tegasnya sambil menatap pasangannya yang merajuk. "Apakah kau butuh satu _M &M_?"

Yang membuat Namjoon kaget adalah ekspresi ngeri Seokjin saat mendengar cemilan cokelat berlapis permen warna-warni yang sangat disukainya itu. Dia langsung menggeleng ngeri sekaligus panik. "Yang benar saja!" katanya. "Aku butuh kotak itu, oke? Aku _butuh_ mengganti isinya,"

"Mengganti isinya dengan apa?" balas Namjoon masih kebingungan dengan tingkah Seokjin. "Sudahkah kau minum vitaminmu malam ini? Kau ada syuting tiga episode untuk besok," dia membelai rambut Seokjin yang masih merajuk seperti kucing kecil yang _ngambek_ karena tidak diizinkan makan makanan kesukaannya. "Jika kau butuh cokelat, aku akan mengambilkan kotaknya untukmu,"

Pangkal hidung Seokjin berkerut mendengarnya. "Aku… tidak butuh cokelat," katanya setelah hening sejenak dan wajahnya semakin jelek oleh kerutan.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untukku mengeluarkan kotak itu," sahut Namjoon dengan nada tandas yang menandakan percakapan mereka sudah mencapai kesimpulan dan dia meraih laptopnya kembali.

" _Aniya, aniya_ , aku butuh cokelat!" ralat Seokjin seketika itu juga saat Namjoon kembali menunduk ke layar laptopnya yang sekarang terpampang aplikasi aransemen lagu kesukaannya.

Namjoon menatap kekasihnya dengan alis berkerut; mengamati saat pemuda itu menatapnya penuh harap dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak," katanya kemudian dengan alis masih berkerut. "Kau tidak butuh kotak itu _maupun_ cokelatnya." Dia kemudian meletakkan kembali laptop itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Bisakah aku mendapatkan penjelasan atas semua tingkah laku anehmu ini? Apa yang kaubicarakan dengan Yoongi barusan?"

Seokjin menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan gusar, tersiksa, dan frustasi sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan sebal. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku juga tidak akan menjelaskannya," dia kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Namjoon lagi.

Menyaksikan kekasihnya pergi menghentak-hentak— _sengaja_ dihentakkan—membuat Namjoon melongo. Dan _masih_ melongo saat pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dan menoleh lagi; benar-benar gaya _ngambek_ yang teatrikal sekali saat dia mendengus sebal, menghentakkan kaki keras sekali ke lantai sebelum membuka pintu dan membantingnya hingga Namjoon tersentak oleh suara bantingannya.

"Ada apa sih dengannya?" gerutu Namjoon sebelum melirik ponselnya dan meraihnya. Memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada rekan sejawatnya yang sekiranya lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya. " _Yeoboseo_ , Jaeseop- _hyung_?"

" _Oh, hei, Namjoon-_ ah _, ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang mengerjakan lagu anak-anak_?"

"Tentu saja," Namjoon melirik pekerjaannya di dalam laptop yang ada di pangkuannya lalu menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup rapat. Jika Namjoon tidak mendapat jawaban atas ini, dia tidak akan tahu caranya merayu Seokjin untuk membuka kunci pintu mereka dan itu berarti Namjoon harus tidur di sofa dan Namjoon _benci_ itu. "Tapi aku punya krisis di apartemenku saat ini,"

" _Krisis_?" ulang Jaeseop berdengung dari seberang sana; kedengaran kebingungan. Lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan dirinya dari ponsel karena suaranya kemudian terdengar menjauh dan sedikit berbisik mengatakan sesuatu tentang ' _mandi duluan_ ' dan ' _terima kasih_ ' yang pasti ditujukan untuk pasangannya, Eli, yang bekerja sebagai _chef cuisine_ di restoran bintang miliknya sendiri di Mopu. " _Maaf tentang itu,_ " katanya kemudian kembali fokus pada Namjoon." _Jadi, krisis macam apa yang kaumaksudkan_?"

Jaeseop sudah bersama Eli setidaknya lima tahun dan Namjoon berharap _sunbae_ -nya dalam aransemen lagu itu faham hal-hal semacam ini. "Ada yang aneh dengan Seokjin,"

Hening sejenak. " _Maaf,_ apa?" suara Jaeseop terdengar terkejut sekaligus geli; jelas tidak menyangka bahwa Namjoon akan meneleponnya untuk membicarakan hal semacam ini.

" _Hyung_ harus membantuku," keluh Namjoon menatap pintu kamar mereka. "Jika aku tidak tahu jawabannya maka aku akan tidur di sofa,"

Jaeseop tertawa mendengarnya. " _Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita dengarkan ada apa dengan sang Permaisuri_ ," katanya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada Eli agar membatalkan air hangatnya karena Namjoon sedang _curhat_.

"Maaf karena aku menganggumu, _Hyung_ , kau baru pulang dari label?" tanya Namjoon merasa tidak enak hati saat mendengar Jaeseop membatalkan acara mandi dan makannya karena dia.

" _Yap_ ," sahut Jaeseop. " _Aku baru saja selesai_ meeting _dengan beberapa orang untuk mempersiapkan anak-anak dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mendengarkan curhatanmu. Eli mungkin tertarik untuk membantu_ ," kemudian dia tertawa kecil. " _Jadi, ada apa dengan Seokjin_?"

"Seokjin sepertinya marah dan risau tentang sesuatu," kata Namjoon dengan alis berkerut. "Dia punya _emergency box_ yang terisi cemilan cokelat kesukaannya yang hanya akan kukeluarkan saat dia membutuhkannya seperti saat lelah, suntuk, atau tersedang _mood swing_ akut."

" _Hm… lalu_?"

"Dan tiba-tiba saja sore ini dia mondar-mandir mencarinya. Saat kutanya kenapa, katanya dia ingin mengganti isinya. Padahal aku tahu semua cemilan itu belum _expired_ dan dia juga tidak sedang suntuk," Namjoon mengerutkan alis.

Hening panjang. " _Aku_ …" Jaeseop sejenak terdiam dan membuat Namjoon harap-harap cemas karenanya. "… _tidak_ _faham_."

Namjoon mengerang keras dan membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan saat suara lain menyapanya dari ponsel.

" _Ceritakan ulang semuanya padaku, Namjoon-_ ah, _dan kuharap aku bisa membantu_ ," itu Eli dan samar-samar dari kejauhan, Namjoon mendengar suara Jaeseop yang mengatakan ' _hanya uke yang bisa memahami uke_ ' lalu berteriak kesakitan sekaligus geli.

Jadi kemudian Namjoon menceritakan ulang semuanya pada Eli yang mendengarkan dengan saksama dan penuh perhatian. " _Apakah ada seseorang yang datang sebelum dia bertingkah seperti itu_?"

Namjoon mengerjap. "Ada, itu adik kelasnya di SMA. Temannya sejak dia masih tingkat akhir," katanya. "Memangnya apa hubungannya, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Eli tertawa lirih. " _Dia menolak M &M_?"

"Ya, padahal biasanya dia akan _menangis_ menginginkan _M &M_,"

" _Baiklah, Kim Namjoon, aku tahu apa yang salah dengan Seokjin._ "

Namjoon langsung terduduk tegak dan mendengarkan dengan semangat. "Benarkah, _Hyung_?!" dia nyaris saja menangis bahagia saat mendengar kalimat kalem Eli dari seberang. "Apa yang salah dengannya?!" tuntutnya.

" _Sekarang, kau pergi ke kamarnya dan bawakan boks sial itu untuknya_ ," kata Eli tegas.

"Dia tidak butuh itu," sahut Namjoon dengan alis berkerut.

" _Seingatku kita sedang mencari cara agar kau tidak tidur di sofa_ ,"

"Baik, baik." Namjoon seketika menjawab dengan nada yang mengundang tawa geli dari Eli. "Lalu setelahnya?"

" _Setelahnya_?" ulang Eli dan Namjoon bisa mendengar senyuman lebarnya. " _Kau akan dapat jawabannya. Nah,_ goodluck _, Namjoon_ -ah," katanya sebelum mematikan sambungan.

"Halo? Halo? Eli- _hyung_?! Sial," Namjoon menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mendelik gusar pada benda pipih perak itu. "Saran yang sangat membantu, _Hyung_ ," gerutunya sambil mendesah dan menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup sebelum menoleh ke rak koleksi DVD mereka dan akhirnya berdiri.

Dari balik jejeran DVD, dia mengeluarkan kotak sepatu _Puma_ miliknya yang juga merupakan _emergency box_ yang sejak sesorean tadi dicari Seokjin. Dia mengamati benda itu lalu membuka tutupnya; jejeran bungkus penuh warna menyambutnya. Semua makanan yang mengandung cokelat dan kebahagiaan. Seokjin biasanya akan mengunyah _Snickers_ dengan gemas sambil bercerita tentang harinya. Namjoon akan menyaksikan dengan tekun bagaimana gigi rapi pasangannya menarik karamel alot dari _snack_ itu dan mengunyahnya dengan geraham belakang sambil bicara. Akhirnya, dia menutup kembali kotaknya dan beranjak ke pintu kamar mereka.

Dia mencoba membukanya dan mendesah sedih saat mendengar suara kunci yang memblokade aksesnya. Dia kemudian mengetuk pintunya. "Seokkie?" panggilnya lembut. "Aku punya _emergency box_ -nya,"

Hening saat Namjoon menanti respon Seokjin. Dia baru saja akan mengentuk kembali saat suara gemericing kunci serta selot ditarik terdengar. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka; memamerkan Seokjin dengan kerudung selimut dan memeluk bantal. Kelihatan baru saja habis menangis.

"Ya Tuhan," seketika Namjoon mendorong lembut tubuh kekasihnya memasuki kamar dan mendudukkannya di ranjang yang berderit saat menerima berat tubuh mereka. Dia meletakkan _emergency box_ itu di sisinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sakit? Siapa yang menghinamu? Kontrakmu dibatalkan? Atau mereka menekanmu terlalu keras? Kau butuh dokter?" dia kemudian teringat sesuatu dan membuka _emergency box_ di sisinya dan mengeluarkan bungkus kuning manyala _M &M _cokelatnya. "Ini, makan _M &M_," desaknya.

"Tidak!" tolak Seokjin ngeri menatap benda di tangan Namjoon seolah cokelat itu adalah racun yang akan membuatnya terbakar spontan di tempat jika memakannya satu biji saja. "Aku tidak mau makan _itu_!"

Namjoon menatapnya dengan alis berkerut lalu menunduk menatap kemasan kuning manyala di tangannya. "Kau tidak mau… _ini_?" tanyanya bingung dan kemasan di tangannya berkeresak. Kemudian dia menoleh ke kotak dan meraih _Cadburry_.

"Aku juga tidak mau makan _itu_!" kata Seokjin galak sebelum jemari Namjoon menyentuh cokelat batangan mungil itu. "Tidak mau _Doritos_ , tidak mau _Mars_ , _Ritter Sport, Peppero, KitKat…_ Tidak. Mau. _Semuanya_." katanya nyaris histeris. Seperti seorang penderita gangguan jiwa yang punya kenangan buruk dengan cokelat yang mungkin telah membunuh semua keluarganya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang balas menatapnya dengan napas tersengal dan wajah merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa gemas yang membingungkan Namjoon. Dia menatap semua _snack_ di dalam kotak _emergency_ itu lalu kembali menatap Seokjin yang masih mendelik padanya.

Hening yang panjang sebelum…,

" _Nutella_?"

" _NAMJOONIE_!"

"Baiklah, baiklaah, maafkan aku, oke?" seketika Namjoon memasang pose menyerah menghadapi amukan pasangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu. Tidak mau cokelat?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak perlu menjerit, kan?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan wajah semakin kebingungan. "Ada _apa_ denganmu? Aku lelah menebak. Kau tidak mau cokelat, oke. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja sejak awal dan tidak perlu merajuk?" dia menatap Seokjin yang diam. "Lalu, sekarang kenapa kau tidak mau cokelat?"

Seokjin menatapnya sejenak dengan wajah berkerut-kerut yang diketahui Namjoon sebagai alamat badai. Sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan menangis, merengek, dan merajuk yang melibatkan jeritan bernada tinggi, ingus, serta isakan bersamanya. Namjoon melirik panik sejenak kotak tisu di nakas yang terisi penuh lalu kembali fokus pada Seokjin yang akan _meledak_.

"Menurutmu…," Seokjin membersit dengan suara ingus yang menggelikan.

"Ya?" desak Namjoon lembut.

"Aku… _gendut_?"

Hening.

"Apa?" tanya Namjoon dengan alis berkerut dalam seolah Seokjin baru saja bicara dengan bahasa lain yang tidak difahaminya.

Seokjin memberengut menggelikan seperti bayi dengan bibir mencebik ingin menangis. "Menurutmu aku…," dia menelan ludah dan membersit lagi dengan kekanakan. " _Gendut_?" suaranya meninggi dan itu alamat tangisan mengerikan.

"Gendut?!" ulang Namjoon lagi seperti orang bodoh. "Kau… _gendut_?" tanyanya tidak mampu memahami konsep yang meletakkan nama Seokjin dengan kata keterangan _gendut_ dalam satu kalimat. "Menurut _ku_ … kau _gendut_?"

Seokjin kemudian mengeluarkan suara jeritan melengking yang membuat Namjoon meringis. "Iya, _kaaaaannn_!" rengeknya memilukan. "Iya kan, _iyakaniyakaan_! Aku _genduuuuttt_!" dia kemudian menangis dengan cara yang begitu dramatis sehingga reaksi pertama Namjoon adalah tertawa tapi lekas mengigit lidahnya agar tidak melakukannya dan terpaksa terbunuh. Lalu dengan mata besarnya yang berair itu menatap semua cokelat di dalam _emergency box_ -nya. "Semuanya gara-gara _setan_ jahat ini…" tangisnya merengek-rengek.

"Hei, hei, hei," Namjoon mengenggam bahunya dengan lembut dan memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. Di waktu lain, Namjoon pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah Seokjin yang memerah dengan ingus terbit dari hidungnya, bibir terbuka dan terisak, serta air mata membanjiri pipinya yang lembut. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" desaknya lembut.

Seokjin mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu membersit keras dan Namjoon tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya. "Semua orang di _Arirang_ bilang begitu," rajuknya sambil terisak-isak. "Dan…," dia menghirup ingusnya dan membuat Namjoon meringis dan bergegas meraih kotak tisu di nakas lalu menyerahkannya pada Seokjin yang langsung menarik empat lembar dan membersit keras ke dalamnya. "Yoongi juga bilang _begituuuu_ ," rengeknya.

"Apa yang Yoongi bilang?" tanya Namjoon lembut sambil mengamati saat kekasihnya membalik tisu dan menggunakan sisi lainnya untuk mengusap air matanya dan mengubah tisu itu menjadi bubur tisu menjijikkan.

"Dia bilang…, dia bilang…," Seokjin terisak lagi. "' _Hyung,_ kau sepertinya gendutan,'" lalu dia menjerit lagi dengan suara melengking. "Aku _gendutaaaan_ , Namjoonie…! Dan kenapa kau tertawa?!" salaknya dengan isakan dan air mata. "Kau menertawaiku, ya?!" dia mendelik pada kekasihnya yang sedang terbahak-bahak di hadapannya.

" _Mian, mian_ ," kata Namjoon sambil berusaha menenangkan tawanya dan mengusap air mata geli dari sudut matanya dan kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu mengenggam bahu Seokjin lembut. "Kim Seokjin, dengarkan aku," lanjutnya dengan nada selembut beledu sehingga Seokjin menatapnya. "Kau _tidak_ gendutan,"

"Tapi kata mereka—!" Seokjin seketika menjawab dengan rengekan yang sama dan Namjoon berhasil mencubit bibirnya dengan lembut agar dia diam.

"Kata _mereka_ ," ulang Namjoon lalu melepaskan bibirnya dan membelai pipinya. "Untukku kau bahkan seperti mayat kurang makan," dia meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan memposisikannya di depan mata Seokjin. "Lihat?" dia menatap bogol-bogol pergelangan tangan Seokjin dengan lembut lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak usah risau dengan kata-kata mereka." Dia menurunkan tangan Seokjin lalu mengecup keningnya lembut dan meraih bungkusan _M &M_ dari sisinya.

"Sekarang ayo, kita makan cokelat, sikat gigi, lalu tidur, oke?" ajaknya lembut.

"Tapi nanti—" mulai Seokjin lagi saat menatap bungkusan kuning manyala itu dengan ngeri.

"Kita akan pergi ke _gym_ , oke?" janji Namjoon lagi sambil membuka bungkusan yang berkeresak itu. Dan saat benda itu terbuka, aroma cokelat menguar dari dalam kantungnya dan hinggap di penciuman Namjoon serta Seokjin. "Makan cokelat, lalu besok kita akan melakukan sesuatu dengan _treadmill_ ," dia mengangsurkan benda itu ke tangan Seokjin yang terkulai di pangkuannya. "Lagi pula buatku, tubuhmu masih sangat sempurna untuk apa yang sedang kupikirkan,"

Seokjin mengerjap; mengalihkan padangannya dari bungkus _M &M_ yang terbuka dan menatap kekasihnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Namjoon kemudian meletakkan bungkusan itu kembali ke kotaknya dan mendorong Seokjin dengan lembut berbaring di ranjang. Seketika wajah Seokjin merona saat memahami _apa_ maksud kekasihnya. Dia mendorong dada Namjoon dengan lembut dan merengek.

"Buatku badanmu masih sempurna," Namjoon mengamati tubuhnya dengan sorot kurang ajar lalu mendaratkan ciuman dalam, panjang, dan intim ke leher Seokjin; persis di atas denyutan nadinya yang menggila. "Kau _seksi_ ," bisiknya lalu menjilat dengan lembut hingga Seokjin tersengal dan meremas bajunya. "Jadi, lupakan apa kata orang-orang di _Arirang_ atau Yoongi, dengarkan saja apa kata _ku_ , oke?" dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Seokjin dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Dan… Seokkie?"

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau jelek sekali saat menangis,"

" _YAA_!"

Namjoon tertawa lalu merengkuh Seokjin dalam pelukannya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman panjang mendesak ke bibir Seokjin yang terbuka siap mengajukan banyak sekali omelan yang pasti menyita waktu. Jadi sebelum kekasihnya itu bisa melakukannya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Tangannya bergerak di punggung Seokjin dan meremas pantatnya lembut hingga Seokjin terkesirap kecil. Tangan Namjoon yang lincah membelai tubuh kekasihnya dan mengusap perutnya yang langsung mengejang oleh sentuhannya. Namjoon menyerigai sebelum menendang _emergency box_ itu menjauh dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Seokjin.

"Ingat," sengalnya bergairah. "Kau _seksi_ ," lalu membenamkan ciuman lain dan tidak mengizinkan Seokjin menjawab atau mendebatnya sama sekali.

* * *

END for this part.

TBC for the whole story.

* * *

Author's Corner:

Berasa Princess Seokjin OOC gasih? X'D eniwei, ini terinspirasi sama post di timeline akun LINE ku gitu haha. Ada akun sarcasm yang di-like sama temen jadi muncul di TLku; emergency box dengan semua camilan cokelat dan additional comment, ' _I hope my boyfriend give me something like this and lalalalala_ ' XD jadi, aku langsung kepikiran bikin ini.

Ini niiih buat **Alestie** yang kemaren udah update—LUNAS YAA, MBEELLZZ? XDXD MAKASIH JUGA UDAH NEMENIN W MEWEK TENGAH MALEM BUTA YAA SAAY DUH LOPE YU PUL DEEHH MWAAAH! /? Buat **eunhaezha** dan **naranari** eonni juga makASIH BANYAK UDAH MAU NEMENIN ORANG GILA INI RUSUH DI BBM DAN TWITTER NYAHAHAHA. AYO KITA NYAMPAH BTS DI SEMUA TEMPAAAT! /? Dan khusus **naranari** eonni, ayo kiTA SEBARKAN VIRUS SEVENTEEEEN! /?

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can directly follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_


	4. Lalat-di-Dinding

**DOLCE PIAZZA**

 _Fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

* * *

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

* * *

Part 04:

 _Lalat-di-Dinding_

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

[T]

 _dearest **Alestie** , goodluck for your midtest, Babe! lvja! XOXOXO_

* * *

MOVIE CLUB FIRST PROJECT—TRANSKRIP FLIM

INTERIOR. 5 DONGHWA HIGH SCHOOL CLOSE. SIANG.

 _Kamera bergerak-gerak sejenak sebelum akhirnya layarnya jernih dan akhirnya fokus ke gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi dengan pepohonan rindang, lapangan yang terbuka sedikit berdebu, dan langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Kamera kemudian bergerak lagi; bergoyang sebelum kembali tegak dan perlahan_ auto-focus _menyesuaikan jarak sebelum benar-benar fokus._

JUNGKOOK (VOICE-OVER)

(menggumam)

Apakah ini sudah menyala? Oh, sudah.

(mengeraskan suara)

Halo, aku Jeon Jungkook, kelas 1-5, anggota baru klub flim.

(berdeham)

Oke, jadi hari ini mereka dari klub flim memintaku untuk membuat flim tentang sekolah kita. Maksudku, merekam semuanya, berkeliling sekolah, menyorot sana-sini, dan yah, membuat _flim_ tentang sekolah. Jadi, aku mendapat satu _cam corder_ pinjaman dari Namjoon- _hyung_ dan akhirnya bisa memulai tugas ini.

(diam sejenak)

Yah, ini halaman depan sekolah. Itu ruang kelas. Tingkat terbawah berisi ruang adiministrasi seperti ruang guru, tata usaha, kepegawaian, perpustakaan, ruang kepala sekolah dan lain-lain. Semuanya ada di tingkat terbawah. Lalu tingkat di atasnya adalah ruang kelas untuk kelas 1 yaitu deretan kelasku. Tingkat di atasnya lagi untuk kelas dua, dan tingkat terakhir untuk kelas tiga.

 _Kamera bergerak menyorot ke kiri; ada gedung dua tingkat di sana yang berdiri sedikit dekat dengan gedung utama tingkat empat tadi. Di sudut kamera kita bisa melihat segerombolan anak-anak berseragam basket yang kecil sedang bersiap untuk berlatih._

JUNGKOOK (V -O)

Itu gedung untuk kegiatan siswa. Terdiri atas ruang-ruang untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, organisasi siswa dan juga satu ruangan khusus untuk ketua siswa, yaitu Min Yoongi- _hyung_. Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk ke semua gedung itu untuk merekam.

(menggumam)

Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?

 _Kamera bergerak-gerak lagi saat Jungkook membawanya menyorot ke sudut kanan layar; ada gedung raksasa tinggi yang berbentuk U di kejauhan. Dengan jendela-jendela, lorong, pagar pembatas dan balkon panjang dengan jemuran yang berkibar-kibar. Warnanya cokelat pudar dengan beberapa bagian yang mulai mengelupas dan dari beberapa jendela, terlihat anak-anak lelaki bertelanjang dada sedang menjemur handuk dan pakaian. Satu dua anak menyadari Jungkook dan melambai ke kamera._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Itu asrama kami. Tingkatnya sama seperti gedung sekolah. Aku seharusnya tinggal di tingkat kedua sebagai anak kelas satu tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ berhasil membuatku tinggal bersamanya di lantai empat karena sebagai ketua asrama dan juga ketua siswa dia tinggal sendirian bersama tugas.

(tertawa hambar)

 _Tugas_ , kau faham kan?

(berdeham dan kembali fokus)

Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membawamu memasuki gedung sekolah. Tunggu, memangnya siapa yang akan menonton ini? Oh, mungkin Minki- _sunbae_ karena dia ketua klubnya. Halo, Minki- _sunbae_.

 _Kamera kemudian bergerak maju dengan suara langkah kaki Jungkook di tanah. Debu sedikit berhamburan ke sudut bawah layar. Gedung sekolah raksasa mendekat dan akhirnya kamera memasuki bayang-bayang atap lorong. Kamera bergoyang dan menyorot lorong; ada plakat-plakat gelap yang berjejer di depan pintu masuk. Perlahan Jungkook memperbesarnya. Kata 'RUANG GURU' muncul memenuhi layar di atas plakat berwarna keemasan yang menggantung di atas pintu ganda._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Ini ruang guru seperti yang bisa kaulihat di layar.

 _Kamera bergerak maju kembali dan mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan di dalam sana ada satu orang guru yang sedang bekerja di mejanya. Dia kemudian mendongak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook dan tersenyum ramah._

SIWON

Oh, hei, Jungkook- _ah_ , sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(kikuk)

Oh, selamat sore, Siwon- _seonsaengnim_. Anda belum pulang?

SIWON

(melambaikan kertas-kertas di tangannya)

Nilai-nilai ini harus segera dimasukkan ke Exel sebelum aku pulang dan akhirnya malas mengerjakannya.

(menatap langsung ke lensa)

Ini tugas dari mata pelajaran?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Bukan, _Seonsaengnim_ , ini dari klub flim. Aku diharuskan untuk merekam sekolah dan semuanya lalu ditonton oleh Minki- _sunbae_.

SIWON

Oh, baiklah. Silakan, jangan biarkan aku menahanmu.

 _Kamera bergerak lagi saat Jungkook membungkuk ringan pada Siwon yang tersenyum lebar di balik mejanya._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Terima kasih, _Seonsaengnim_.

 _Kamera bergerak merekam ruang guru yang sepi dan sejuk. Perlahan bergerak memutar untuk menjangkau semua ruangan. Meja-meja berjejer dengan tumpukan berkas di atasnya dan Siwon mengabaikan Jungkook dengan sempurna. Jungkook berjalan di lorong antara meja-meja seraya memperbesar galon air minum di atas dispenser dan gelas-gelas di sisinya. Isinya tinggal separo dan ada sebuah gelas dengan sisa kopi kemasan di dalamnya yang belum dibereskan._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Semua guru bekerja di sini. Memasukkan nilai, menjumlahkan nilai, membuat soal ujian, rapat rutin, dan jika kau ingin mengumpulkan tugas, mereka punya _pigeon hole_ di sana. Kau bisa memasukkan tugas dari guru mana pun di sana. Ada namanya. Praktis sekali.

 _Kamera mendekat ke sebuah rak besar dengan tutup dan lubang kecil di atasnya dan nama guru ditulis dengan kertas yang ditempel dengan perekat di atasnya. Kamera memperbesar nama Choi Siwon di atas kayu berpelamir._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Baiklah, kita harus melanjutkan ini. Terima kasih, Siwon- _seonsaengnim_ , selamat bekerja.

SIWON

(mendongak kaget dan tersenyum ke kamera)

Oh, kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, sukses untuk flimmu.

 _Kamera bergerak lagi saat Jungkook keluar dari ruang guru dan menyusuri lorong administrasi. Langkahnya pelan dan dia selalu memperbesar setiap plakat nama di setiap pintu._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Sepertinya aku terlambat merekam karena semua pintu sudah ditutup jadi aku tidak bisa menyorot ke dalam kantor.

(mendesah)

Baiklah, kita naik saja ke lantai dua. Kuharap kelas belum ditutup tapi apa menariknya melihat kelas kosong?

 _Kamera menyorot lorong tangga yang menanjak dengan belokan sudut siku-siku di ujungnya menuju lantai kedua. Sorak-sorai terdengar dari lapangan basket di sisi gedung dan sejenak kamera berhenti._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(menggumam)

Anak basket sudah latihan, ya…

 _Kamera menyorot lorong tangga untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kembali bergerak dengan desahan berat Jungkook_ voice-over _. Langkahnya menaiki tangga terakhir dan menyorot lorong kelas yang lenggang. Seorang tukang bersih-bersih mengepel lorong._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Ini lorong kelas satu. Ada tujuh kelas di sini.

 _Kamera memperbesar plang angka di atas pintu ganda kelas dari 1-1 dan terus berjalan menuju ujung lorong hingga 1-7. Kamera bergerak-gerak menyorot ke dalam kelas sekilas memperlihatkan jejeran kursi dan meja yang teratur sehabis dibersihkan, papan putih yang bersih dari noda spidol, dan jendela yang tirainya tertutup seragam. Dia kemudian berhenti di kelas 1-5 dan mendorong pintu gandanya terbuka._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Ini kelasku.

 _Dia menyorot memutar di kelasnya. Memperbesar vas bunga di meja lalu menyorot melewati tirai yang membuka sedikit. Lalu dia membawa layar ke belakang kelas yang terisi lemari penyimpanan tugas-tugas yang belum diambil teman-temannya dan memperbesar nama Choi Hansol yang berupa Hangeul berantakan di atas kertas lalu kamera difokuskan pada nilai 95 berwarna merah di sudut atas kertas._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Itu tugas punya Hansol. Dia pintar sekali kimia dan semua urusan atom proton, neutron dan semuanya. Saat semua dapat enam, dia dapat sembilan. Dan aku serta Jihun punya prediksi bahwa dia sengaja tidak pernah mau mengambil hasil ulangannya karena ingin pamer.

 _Tangan Jungkook terjulur dan menutup pintu lemari itu dengan lensa masih menyorot nilai dan nama Hansol di atas kertas. Lalu kamera bergerak menyorot ke depan kelas dari belakang. Kelas memenuhi layar. Semua meja, kursi, papan, serta mimbar guru dan pintu ganda depan yang terbuka. Ada kipas angin di langit-langit._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Baiklah, kita naik ke lantai tiga.

 _Kamera bergerak naik melewati tangga dan sorak-sorai terdengar kembali dari lapangan basket. Kamera kembali berhenti di tengah jalan menyorot naik. Sorak-sorai terdengar samar-samar. Seseorang menjeritkan nama Jimin dan sorakan yang lebih liar terdengar. Dominasi suara perempuan yang cekikikan dan melengking tinggi._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(menggumam)

Anak basket _sudah_ mulai latihan…

 _Diam beberapa menit lagi sebelum akhirnya Jungkook bergerak kembali naik. Kamera menyorot tangga dan muncul di lantai tiga. Ada deretan kelas dua di sana. Jungkook memperbesar plang-plangnya kembali. Ada 2-1 sampai 2-7. Gambar bergerak mendekat ke kelas 2-6 dan mendorong pintunya terbuka. Di layar langsung terlihat sebuah papan sterofoam dengan foto dan nama. Kamera mendekat dan memperbesar satu nama dan foto. Nama Kim Taehyung tertera di sana sebagai ketua kelas dengan foto formalnya dalam balutan seragam serta seringai tipis di bibirnya._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Dia ketua kelas 2-6.

(berdeham)

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Anaknya baik dan ramah.

(diam sejenak)

Dan dia juga anak basket.

(diam lagi)

 _Kamera bergerak turun dari foto Taehyung dan menyorot kelasnya yang bersih. Interiornya sama dengan kelas Jungkook dengan lemari besar tempat tugas dan ulangan, meja-kursi, papan putih dan mimbar guru. Kemudian layar bergerak lagi keluar dari kelas itu._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Kita akan naik ke lantai terakhir. Kelas 3.

 _Kamera bergerak menaiki tangga dan kali ini sorak-sorai tidak terdengar keras. Jungkook tidak berhenti dan terus naik menuju lorong terakhir yang tinggi. Angin menderu keras di lantai ini dan kamera berhenti sejenak menyorot lorong panjang kelas 3. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan memperbesar plang 3-1 sampai 3-7 dan tidak berhenti untuk menyorot satu kelas._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Jadi, ini adalah deretan kelas 3 seperti yang bisa kaulihat.

 _Kamera berlanjut bergerak menuju tangga turun yang langsung ke lantai tiga. Kamera bergerak-gerak saat Jungkook menuruni tangga dan napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal saat akhirnya layar dipenuhi gambar anak tangga terakhir di lantai satu._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Sekarang kita akan menuju ruang serba-guna yang kami gunakan sebagai _base camp_ semua ekstrakulikuler dan ruangan Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia pasti masih di sana.

 _Kamera bergerak menyorot lurus ke gedung dua lantai di depannya. Namun perlahan gerakan kamera melambat dan berhenti beberapa meter lagi sebelum pintu masuk ke gedung yang ditujunya. Suara sorak-sorai perempuan terdengar keras. Ada yang meneriakkan nama Jimin dan Taehyung._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(menggumam)

Apakah menyorot kegiatan ekstrakulikuler juga termasuk?

 _Layar kemudian dialihkan dari gedung dua tingkat ke lapangan basket yang ramai. Ada enam anak yang sedang bermain. Tiga lawan tiga. Bola oranye memantul ke sana kemari diserta sorakan histeris para perempuan. Kamera menyorot lapangan yang sedang digunakan dengan saksama dan mendekat ke arah sana._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(menggumam)

Aku harus merekam tentang sekolah kan. Ini tentang sekolah…

 _Kamera mendekat lagi dan akhirnya menyorot dari tepi lapangan yang sedang digunakan. Sorakan terdengar luar biasa riuh dan di layar ada Park Jimin dengan kaus basket basah dan celana longgar sedang men-_ dribble _bola oranye menuju_ ring _lawan. Beberapa teman yang merupakan lawannya mendekat mencoba merebut bolanya tapi mereka gagal. Di garis_ three points _dia menangkap bola dan berancang-ancang untuk melempar saat kemudian tiba-tiba dia melempar_ blind shoot _ke belakang._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(terkesiap keras)

 _Seketika itu juga kamera menyorot ke bola yang ditangkap Taehyung yang melompat sempurna menangkapnya. Semua lawan kelimpungan mengejar pemuda yang sedang berlari sambil men-_ dribble _bola dengan penuh percaya diri ke_ ring _. Perlahan kamera memperbesar gambar wajah Taehyung dan mengikutinya hingga wajahnya memenuhi layar._

 _Kita bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat, rambut yang basah menempel di kening dan tengkuknya, serta napasnya yang tersegal saat membawa bola menembus pertahanan lawan. Kamera terus merekamnya hingga dia melakukan_ long shoot _cantik dan bola memasuki_ ring _. Tapi kamera tetap menyorot wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya._

TAEHYUNG

(menyadari kamera dan Jungkook)

Jeongie! Kau sedang apa?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

O-oh, hei, Tae- _hyung_ , aku sedang kau tahu, merekam sekolah untuk tugas klub flimku.

 _Kamera merekam Taehyung yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke Jungkook. Zoom perlahan diturunkan hingga ke mode layar normal tepat saat Taehyung berdiri di jarak nyaman dengan Jungkook._

TAEHYUNG

Sudah selesai berkeliling?

(matanya menatap layar)

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

S-sudah. Aku sekarang akan merekam gedung serbaguna.

TAEHYUNG

(kelihatan geli)

Lalu kenapa kau malah nyasar di sini?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

A-aku mendengar suara teriakan d-dan kupikir merekam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler juga tidak ada salahnya.

JIMIN (TAK TAMPAK DI LAYAR)

Yo, Taehyung- _ah_! Jungkook- _ah_!

TAEHYUNG

(menoleh dari layar ke balik bahunya)

Hei, Jimin.

 _Kamera bergerak menyorot pemuda bertubuh mengagumkan yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa bola dan aura menarik. Tubuhnya sama seperti Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat dan bajunya menempel menggelisahkan di tubuhnya. Kemudian dia berdiri di sisi Taehyung dan sekarang layar menyorot keduanya._

JIMIN

(mengendikkan dagu ke _cam corder_ )

Kau sedang apa dengan benda itu?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Tugas dari klub flim agar aku jadi lalat-di-dinding dan merekam sekolah.

JIMIN

Tapi kau berhenti di sini?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Y-yah, karena para perempuan itu berisik jadi aku… tertarik.

 _Jimin menatap kamera itu curiga sejenak lalu menatap Taehyung yang menatap langsung ke atas layar ke perekam flim itu._

JIMIN

Kurasa Minki tidak akan suka jika flimmu penuh wajah Taehyung.

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(tersedak)

A-apa? Tidak! Isinya rekaman sekolah dan rekaman kalian bermain. Semua tim dan b-bukan hanya Tae- _hyung_!

JIMIN

(menyerigai)

Boleh kulihat?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(defensif)

 _Tidak_!

 _Kamera bergoyang saat Jungkook menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jimin yang mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraihnya. Saat kamera bergoyang-goyang, sekali-dua kali layar menangkap ekspresi geli Taehyung di sisi keduanya._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Isinya membosankan dan _Sunbae_ tidak akan suka!

JIMIN

Aku bahkan belum menontonnya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak akan menyukainya?

TAEHYUNG

(tertawa kecil)

Sudahlah, Jimin, kau membuatnya ketakutan.

JIMIN

Hei, Tae, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?

TAEHYUNG

Apa?

JIMIN

(menunjuk kamera)

Jika wajahmu ada di sana lebih dari lima menit, kau harus membelikanku kopi. Setuju?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

A-apa?!

TAEHYUNG

(mengabaikan Jungkook)

Setuju.

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Dan _aku_ tidak setuju!

JIMIN

Sepakat.

 _Di layar, keduanya bersalaman dengan akrab dan erangan Jungkook terdengar dari latar belakang._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan rekaman ini!

JIMIN

Minki pasti akan memberikan kopiannya padaku.

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Aku tidak akan menyetor flim ini!

JIMIN

 _Cam corder_ punya siapa itu?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Punya Namjoon- _hyung_!

JIMIN

Namjoon? _BigHit_ _Entertaiment_?

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(hati-hati)

Ya…

JIMIN

Bagus, aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan jauh lebih mudah.

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Akan kuhapus!

JIMIN

(menatapnya layar lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Jungkook)

Dan kehilangan rekaman Taehyung bermain basket?

TAEHYUNG (DI SUDUT LAYAR)

(terkekeh)

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

 _Sunbae_ menyebalkan!

JIMIN

Kata mereka aku ganteng.

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Aku harus merekam gedung serbaguna!

 _Kamera bergerak-gerak saat Jungkook melangkah menjauhi lapangan. Benda itu terbalik di tangan Jungkook dan merekam Jimin serta Taehyung yang tertawa kecil. Jimin melambai ceria pada kamera sementara Taehyung tersenyum lebar mengamati kepergian kekasihnya._

JIMIN

Salam untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ sayang, _ne_ , Jungkook-ah!

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Aku akan membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ membunuhmu, _Sunbae_!

 _Tawa Jimin terdengar dan di layar yang terbalik kita bisa melihat dia sedang terbahak-bahak bersama Taehyung yang melambai kecil pada Jungkook._

TAEHYUNG

Sukses dengan tugasmu, Jeongie. _Saranghae_.

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(gugup)

A-ah, terima kasih.

(berdeham)

Taengie dan…

(berdeham lagi)

 _Nado saranghae_.

 _Kamera bergerak menjauh dari sana dan kembali merekam. Gedung serbaguna nampak memenuhi layar dan kamera menyorot ke arah gedung itu dan langkah Jungkook terdengar sebagai latar belakang selain suara teriakan dari lapangan._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Jadi,

(berdeham kikuk)

Ini gedung serbaguna tempat semua ekstrakulikuler mendapatkan gedung administrasinya.

 _Kamera bergerak lagi kali ini menyorot gedung dengan saksama. Di sudut layar lapangan basket terlihat dan sekarang Taehyung muncul di layar dengan bola oranye di tangannya. Kelihatan penuh tekad dan luar biasa_ panas _._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Di sini mereka menerima pendaftaran anggota baru, melakukan rapat rutin, membahas acara tahunan dan…

(menggumam)

kau tahu, semuanya…

 _Layar kemudian perlahan memperbesarkan gambar dan wajah Taehyung memenuhi layar kembali._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

(menggumam pelan)

Mereka semua akan melakukan pertemuan di sini… Membahas _event_ , anggaran dana, atau juga rapat rutin. Ah, ya, pendaftaran anggota baru dan acara tahunan. Kadang anak-anak juga suka _nongkrong_ di sana tanpa tujuan…

 _Kamera memperbesar lagi wajah Taehyung hingga berkali-kali dan memenuhi layar. Dia sedang tersenyum lebar dan penuh keringat. Tertawa dan berbicara._

JUNGKOOK (V-O)

Yah, semacamnya.

(diam sejenak)

Kurasa aku memang harus nonton anak basket dulu.

 _Kamera kemudian mati._

* * *

END for this part

TBC for the whole story.

* * *

Author's Corner:

HOLLAAAAAA ADA YANG KANGEN INI GAK? ENGGA YA? YAUDAH DEH AKU PULANG (?) /beresin lapak (?)

Hahaha kali ini terinspirasi dari novel terbaru Sophie Kinsella _Finding Audrey_. Jadi di sana dia dikasih tugas sama psikolognya buat jadi lalat-di-dinding dan ngerekam semuanya dengan _camcorder_ terus aku suka dan punya ide bikin ini hahaha. Sumpah ini gajelas kan ya? XDXD Ini buat bebepku **Alestie** yang _ruajin gewla_ ngekode supaya aku update; udah noh bep, lunas yaaa? Ngahahaha makasih loh udah update sehari tiga kali kemaren XDXD

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_


	5. Seduced

**DOLCE PIAZZA**

 _Fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

Part 05:

 _Seduced_.

[ _Inspired by_ Jaeseop's song – She's Just Perfect for Me]

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

[T+]

.

"Lihat."

Taehyung mendesah keras lalu menoleh sebal pada Jimin yang sedang duduk di sisinya dengan dagu bertumpu di telapak tangannya. Matanya yang sipit mengawasi Min Yoongi yang duduk di kepala meja; sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya sementara Jungkook duduk di sisinya dengan makanan dan ponsel. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam bersama dan sedang menikmati waktu berkumpul bersama dengan puding dan susu hangat.

"Kau sudah bilang itu untuk kesejuta kalinya dan aku agak bosan mendengarnya," Taehyung kemudian kembali fokus dengan bukunya; mengerjakan sesuatu tentang laporan penelitian dengan ponsel menyala di sisinya.

Hubungan Taehyung-Jungkook bisa jadi adalah hal paling konyol sedunia. Keduanya duduk dalam jarak kurang dari seratus meter dan saling membalas _Kakao_. Benar-benar pemborosan.

Kenapa Taehyung tidak menghampiri Jungkook saja?

Mudah saja. Karena ada Min Yoongi di sana.

"Bagaimana jika kuculik Yoongi dan kau bawa kabur Jungkook?" Jimin melirik Taehyung sejenak sebelum kembali mengamati Yoongi yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya kelihatan serius dan benar-benar galak bahkan hanya dengan diam.

"Mengumpankan diri pada harimau lapar," komentar Taehyung lalu meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum seraya membalas _Kakao_ Jungkook.

Jimin mengamatinya dengan mata menyipit bosan. "Aku agak gerah melihatmu membuang-buang pulsa," dia menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot sengit setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan rekaman sekolah Jungkook yang terisi gambar _superzoom_ wajah Taehyung selama lebih dari sepuluh menit ("Benarkah _aku_ merekamnya selama itu?!") dan akhirnya terpaksa menjadi bulan-bulanan Jimin selama seminggu. "Jika kau tidak bergerak, aku mungkin akan mengencani pacarmu, _Man_ ,"

"Ha-ha," Taehyung tidak menatapnya. "Ya. Benar. Dan kurasa Jungkook juga sangat _tergila-gila_ padamu,"

Jimin nyengir mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya mendorong kursinya mundur dengan suara keras. Mengundang semua penghuni ruang makan di lantai satu mendongak; termasuk Min Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan dua bulan sabit mungil di wajahnya dan kerutan terganggu di antara alis dan pangkal hidungnya. Dia benar-benar harus mengatasi sifatnya itu jika tidak mau mati muda karena serangan _stroke_. Dan bulan sabit itu semakin menyipit saat Jimin melangkah ke arahnya.

"Eh, ah!" Taehyung mengulurkan tangan berusaha menahan Jimin tapi temannya itu mengabaikannya dan menarik kursi di sisi Yoongi yang sekarang siap melemparkan kursi yang sedang didudukinya ke kepala tidak berharga Jimin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, _Sunbae_?" tanyanya namun nampaknya dia tidak benar-benar butuh jawaban karena kemudian dia mengenyakkan pantatnya di sana dan mengabaikan tatapan maut Yoongi di sisinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yoongi seketika setajam samurai.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan ngeri. Sejauh ini tidak ada anak yang cukup berani menganggu Yoongi yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan tugasnya. Bahkan adik sepupu emasnya yang dikurungnya itu. Sebenarnya Yoongi, seingat Jimin tidak pernah punya teman dekat kecuali Seokjin yang merupakan mantan ketua siswa periode sebelumnya. Mungkin Yoongi hanya akan berteman dengan mereka yang punya karisma dan suka sekali merepotkan diri menjadi ketua siswa _dan_ ketua asrama.

"Hanya ingin memastikan _Sunbae_ sudah menghabiskan pudingnya atau belum," Jimin menjulurkan tangannya melewati tangan Yoongi di meja dan meraih gelas puding mungil milik Yoongi yang terisi setengah puding susu. "Oh, ternyata belum," katanya ceria lalu menatap Jungkook yang melotot ngeri. "Hei, Nak, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Taehyung? Jalan-jalan? Berciuman? Terserahlah,"

Yoongi menatapnya marah. Sekarang serigala kutub itu nyaris tidak punya mata saking marahnya. "Apa-apaan," geramnya. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk mengusir adikku dari sisiku?"

"Mengusir?" ulang Jimin sambil meraih sendok perak mungil di dekat pensil Yoongi dan menggunakannya untuk makan sisa puding Yoongi. Semua anak yang tersisa di ruangan itu diam. Bahkan tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk menarik napas.

Bukan pemandangan baru bahwa Jimin suka sekali mencari masalah dengan Yoongi sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di Asrama Donghwa. Dan dia benar-benar sepercaya diri kucing; dia punya sembilan nyawa untuk dihabisi satu per satu oleh Yoongi, namun sepertinya satu nyawa pun belum sejak pertama kali dia muncul di sini. Anak bengal yang suka sekali membuat Yoongi marah.

"Menurutku itu namanya memberi kebebasan," dia mendecap sambil mengangkat gelas puding Yoongi ke matanya untuk mengecek sisa puding sebelum menyendok lagi. "Tidakkah kau iritasi melihat adikmu _chatting_ via _Kakao_ dengan kekasihnya yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya?"

Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Taehyung terkesiap bersamaan. Bedanya, Jungkook dan Taehyung terkejut ngeri dan Yoongi terkejut marah. Dia terluka seolah Jungkook baru saja menusuknya dengan pisau tajam. Mata Jimin bertemu dengan Taehyung yang mulutnya sedang menggumamkan kata ' _berengsek_ ' dengan penuh racun padanya.

"Kau tidak capek, ya?" kata Jimin sambil meletakkan gelas puding Yoongi yang kosong dan sendoknya sebelum membawa kursinya mendekat pada Yoongi yang menatapnya marah; rahang bawahnya mengencang. "Tidak capek jadi seseorang yang meluruskan Jungkook?" Jimin menumpangkan satu sikunya di sandaran kursi Yoongi dan mengungkung pemuda mungil itu dalam aroma tubuhnya yang menggoda. "Memangnya jika dia jalan-jalan dan berciuman dengan Taehyung, bagian mana dari kegiatan _itu_ yang merugikan _mu_?" Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi dengan kurang ajar sebelum kembali menatap matanya.

Tangan Yoongi mengepal di atas meja; dia bisa saja menonjok Jimin sekarang juga tapi dia menahannya. Dia kemudian melirik Jungkook yang pucat di sisinya. Mengenggam ponselnya dengan takut seolah Yoongi sebentar lagi akan melemparnya.

"Baiklah," kata Yoongi kemudian menatap Jimin yang nyengir dengan tatapan tidak suka lalu menoleh pada Jungkook dan mengulaskan senyuman lembutnya dan membelai rambut Jungkook. "Keluarlah dengan Taehyung. Kerjakan PR-mu dengannya dan kembalilah sebelum jam malam, oke?"

Jungkook terpana. " _H-hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Sana," dia lalu menatap Taehyung dengan galak. "Jika ada lecet pada tubuh Jungkook sedikit pun…,"

Taehyung langsung mengangguk. "Tidak akan, _Sunbae_!" dia lalu memberi tanda pada Jungkook untuk segera keluar sebelum Yoongi berubah pikiran. Dan kepergian pasangan itu dimanfaatkan beberapa anak di ruang makan untuk kabur ke kamar mereka.

Jika Park Jimin ingin tubuhnya dicabik-cabik, dia sebaiknya melakukannya sendirian dan tidak melibatkan siapa-siapa.

"Baiklah, Park," Yoongi menatapnya dengan gusar. "Aku sudah bosan dengan tingkah lakumu di sini. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang _kau_ inginkan."

Mata Jimin menggelincir turun menatap bibir Yoongi yang terkuak penuh kemarahan. "Hanya sedang memikirkan ciuman terakhir kita," dia kemudian menatap Yoongi yang rahangnya kembali mengencang. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau bangsat," gumam Yoongi penuh racun.

"Aku bukan bangsat," keluh Jimin dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat dan menyeka rambutnya yang kemerahan sebelum bersandar dalam-dalam di kursinya. "Aku terkenal sebagai pemuda ganteng yang pintar menggoda, tapi bukan seorang bangsat,"

Yoongi menatapnya tapi tidak berkata apa pun.

"Kau lelah tidak memarahiku?" tanya Jimin kemudian sambil melirik wajah kencang Yoongi di sisinya. Dan pemuda itu tetap diam penuh amarah. " _Well_ , aku lelah dimarahi olehmu," dia lalu membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Yoongi. "Bagaimana jika begini saja," dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi. "Aku akan membuatmu _mendesah_ sebagai gantinya. Berani taruhan, namaku pasti kedengaran seksi sekali di bibirmu,"

"… Jauh,"

Jimin mengerjap dan memundurkan wajahnya. "Apa, _Sunbae_?" tanyanya.

"Menjauh dariku," geram Yoongi penuh dendam dengan kedua tangan terkepal di pangkuannya. "Menjauhlah sebelum aku…," dia bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena amarah yang menggelegak di perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Jimin menelengkan wajahnya. "Apakah _Sunbae_ tidak punya emosi lain selain amarah?" tanyanya namun dia sekali lagi tidak butuh jawaban karena kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Jika terus begitu _Sunbae_ bisa mati muda, lho," lalu dia menatap Yoongi dengan sungguh-sungguh, semua humor dan aura _cassanova_ yang dibawanya lenyap. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, _Sunbae_?"

Bibir Yoongi membuka; entah apa pun yang baru saja akan diteriakkannya pada Jimin dibatalkannya karena kemudian dia menghela napas dan menatap Jimin. Amarahnya lenyap dan dia kelihatan selembut apa yang baru saja dilakukannya kepada Jungkook. "Dan kenapa kau begitu menyusahkanku, Jimin- _ah_?"

 _Jimin-_ ah.

Jimin mengerjapkan mata; kelihatan disorientasi sejenak karena panggilan itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Yoongi. "Kau…."

Yoongi menutup bukunya dan menatap Jimin. "Aku lelah sekali mengurusmu," katanya kemudian dengan nada mengeluh. "Bisakah kau sekali saja jadi anak penurut yang tidak menyusahkanku? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan dan kau hanya menambah bebanku,"

"Lalu…," Jimin mengerjap dan mengerutkan alis; jelas kebingungan. "Maksudku, kau bisa mengabaikanku saja, kan?"

"Mengabaikanmu?" Yoongi mendesah lalu menatap buku di depannya dengan sendu. "Jika saja bisa semudah itu," dia menatap Jimin. "Jika ada sesuatu yang bengkok sedikit saja di sekolah ini, _aku_ yang bertanggung jawab. Menurutmu kenapa lagi aku jadi begitu tegang dan galak?"

"Kupikir karena itu hobimu,"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Park Jimin," dia kemudian menumpuk bukunya dalam satu tumpukan rapi dan memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam kotak pensil merahnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar dan menunggu Jungkook," dia sudah meraih bukunya dan kotak pensilnya untuk kemudian bangkit, namun Jimin meraih tangannya dan memaksa pemuda itu duduk kembali.

"Jika kau lelah, kenapa kau tidak berhenti?" tanya Jimin kemudian dengan nada sedikit frustasi menggantung resah di akhir pertanyaannya.

"Berhenti?" ulang Yoongi geli seolah Jimin adalah pemuda paling naif yang pernah dikenalnya. "Menurutmu bisa semudah itu?" dia mengeratkan genggamannya di bukunya dan mulai berdiri lagi tapi kedua tangan Jimin di bahunya menahannya tetap di tempatnya. "Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Yoongi; tidak ada amarah di dalam suaranya, hanya kelelahan.

Jimin mengerjap. Kali ini rahangnya yang mengencang saat berpikir. "Kau…," dia mengendikkan bahu. "Tertarik untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Yoongi dengan bodoh; sepertinya kepala mungilnya itu benar-benar kesulitan menerjemahkan konsep jalan-jalan yang ditawarkan Jimin padanya. "Ke mana?"

Jimin kemudian meraih semua buku Yoongi dan membawanya di lengannya sendiri lalu menarik Yoongi berdiri dengan lembut. "Aku punya tempat yang pasti akan sangat kausukai," tambahnya kemudian menarik Yoongi untuk mengikutinya. Mereka kemudian keluar dari gerbang asrama dan menuju sekolah.

Jimin membawa Yoongi menyeberangi lapangan yang terang oleh lampu di sisi-sisinya dan meluncur terus menuju lantai empat. Semua lampu di lorong kelas dinyalakan dan walaupun dirinya lelaki, Yoongi sedikit takut saat berjalan di belakang Jimin di lorong melewati deretan kelas dan muncul di atap sekolah yang tidak pernah disentuh Yoongi. Dari sana, pemandangan Seoul terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Ada titik-titik cahaya lampu di setiap gedung. Tempat itu terisi dua buah tempat penyimpanan air raksasa yang berdiri berdekatan di sudut dan sisanya adalah tanah lapang.

"Kau sering tidur di sini?" tanya Yoongi kemudian setelah puas menikmati deru angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan menghitung kilau lampu dari bawah dan juga kilau bintang dari langit di atasnya. Dia menoleh ke Jimin yang berdiri di sisinya; rambut merahnya berhamburan karena angin malam.

"Aku hanya akan jawab itu jika kau bersumpah di atas lencana ketua siswa _dan_ ketua asramamu bahwa kau tidak akan mengusirku dari sini suatu siang yang cerah nantinya," kata Jimin kemudian dan tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi membalas senyumannya. "Kebetulan lencananya tidak kubawa," katanya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin dan duduk di tengah ruang lapang di atap sekolah. Bintang bertebaran seperti meises di atas kue.

"Sebenarnya yang kulakukan di sini adalah mengerjakan tugas, menonton bintang, dan yah…, kadang-kadang jika Kyuhyun- _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan aku akan tidur di sini," aku Jimin saat duduk di sisinya dan langsung berbaring berbantalkan kedua lengannya.

"Kau? Mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Yoongi geli sambil menatap Jimin yang sedang berbaring di sisinya.

"Kaupikir aku ini anaknya benar-benar tidak niat sekolah, ya?" tanya Jimin kemudian dengan sedikit sebal.

" _Mian_ , _mian_ ," Yoongi kemudian mendongak ke langit dan menatap bintang yang bertebaran di langit. "Kau bisa melihat rasi bintang?"

"Tidak," sesal Jimin. "Semua bintang itu kelihatan keparat samanya dan bertahun-tahun mencoba melihat rasinya, aku akhirnya menyerah,"

Yoongi tertawa lalu kemudian meraih sebuah bukunya dan meletakkannya di sisi Jimin untuk berbaring bersamanya. Jimin terkesiap kecil saat tubuh mungil Yoongi berbaring di sisinya. Mereka bersidiam sambil menatap langit yang cerah. Yoongi kemudian mendesah dan melirik Jimin yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dan itu membuat wajahnya sejenak merona sebelum dia kembali menatap langit.

"Aku mungkin sudah bersikap begitu berengsek pada Jungkook," katanya kemudian dan mengundang kerutan pada kening Jimin.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku punya jauh lebih banyak kata variatif untuk menggambarkan sifatmu dan _berengsek_ tidak masuk di dalamnya,"

"Beri aku tiga,"

"Tiran, galak, sekaku kawat."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menatap Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan alis berkerut ke arahnya. "Kau bermulut manis, ya," komentarnya.

" _Yeah, want to have a taste_?"

Yoongi mengerjap dan meliriknya; masih dengan senyuman mungil bermain di bibirnya. " _I'm not sure_ ," katanya menggumam tapi matanya yang sipit bergulir melirik bibir Jimin yang terkuak sejenak. " _Our last kiss ended up not really good_ ,"

" _Pardon me_ ," Jimin mengendikkan bahunya. " _I'm not good at writing ending which I know not the real ending_ ,"

Yoongi menatapnya sejenak dan Jimin berguling menyamping agar bisa menatap wajahnya dengan lebih saksama. Jemarinya terulur membelai wajah Yoongi yang terasa selembut beledu. Napasnya menderu menyentuh wajah Yoongi dengan aroma yang menyegarkan. Pasta gigi serta _Listerine_. Dalam bayangan malam, Jimin menyadari bahwa selain galak dan menyebalkan, Yoongi sangat _cantik_. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat, rahangnya yang menukik runcing membentuk sudut lancip di dagunya, dan dia kelihatan benar-benar _tidak nyata_.

" _You're not even a writer_ ," bisik Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan.

" _I'm planning_ ," kata Jimin kemudian lalu tersenyum lebar; jenis senyuman jahil yang membuat Yoongi geli. " _To be good enough to write_ our _story later_ ,"

Yoongi tertawa kecil.

 _Tawa_!

Kapan terakhir kali Min Yoongi yang galak itu tertawa? Jimin tidak ingat. Sepanjang pengetahuan dan ingatannya, Yoongi belum _pernah_ tertawa. Dia selalu saja tegas, galak, dan memberengut ke semua orang seolah mereka semua sudah membuat dosa yang begitu besar padanya hanya dengan bernapas. Dan sekarang dia sedang _tertawa_ , secara harfiah. Di depan Jimin dan _karena_ Jimin.

"Yah, tapi aku sedang berusaha merayu seseorang untuk sudi jadi pemeran utamanya, sih," tambah Jimin sambil mengamati bagaimana cara otot-otot pipi Yoongi bekerja untuk mengulaskan tawa ceria itu di bibirnya. "Menurutmu dia akan bersedia?"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Ya Tuhan, betapa indahnya manusia ini. "Menurutku?" ulangnya lalu menjulurkan tangan membelai rambut Jimin hingga pemuda itu terkesiap; perutnya mencelos saat sentuhan lembut Yoongi membuatnya mabuk. "Jika kau merayunya dengan cara yang benar, dia mungkin akan mau. Tapi kurasa dia tahu, kau ini pengaruh buruk,"

"Seperti rokok?" tanya Jimin dengan jemari mungil Yoongi masih bermain di pelipisnya. Aroma pergelangan tangan pemuda itu seperti wewangian surgawi.

"Tidak," kata Yoongi seketika itu juga. "Lebih seperti… _heroin_ ," bisiknya lembut dan membuat Jimin menahan napas. _Siapa_ yang heroin di sini? Karena saat Yoongi menyebut _nya_ seperti heroin, _Jimin_ yang merasa _fly high_. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, kan?"

Sulit menjawab pertanyaan saat tangan orang yang sedang kaugilai membelai pipimu dan aroma tubuhnya membuat sesuatu di dasar perutmu menggila dan meraung-raung. "Uhm-hm," sahut Jimin parau dan samar saat telunjuk Yoongi membelai pelipisnya.

"Dan…," Yoongi menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan jemari meremas lembut rambut Jimin di genggamannya. "Apakah kau… _menginginkanku_?"

Implikasi dalam kalimat Yoongi bisa saja diterjemahkan secara bebas dalam beberapa versi dan Jimin lebih suka versi dewasa daripada yang lainnya. Tapi dia tahu, seorang ketua siswa _dan_ ketua asrama tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat penuh ambigu semenyenangkan _itu_. Yang dimaksudkan _nya_ pasti penerjemahan bebas di bagian positif. Jadi, Jimin mendorong otak sialnya yang memberontak ke garis kanan.

"Aku melakukan semuanya demi mendapatkanmu, kan?" balas Jimin diplomatis sambil menatap mata serigala Yoongi yang menyihir.

"Kau _menginginkan_ ku?"

Implikasi itu lagi. Dan jika Yoongi menyebutkannya sekali lagi, Jimin mungkin akan mengagahinya di sini, di atap sekolah, saat itu juga.

"Jadi, begini, ehem, Yoongi- _sunbae_ ," kata Jimin kemudian dengan kikuk; jemari Yoongi masih bergerak di pelipisnya. "Aku benci mengakui ini tapi karena sepertinya kau sudah tahu…, jadi, yah, aku akan sangat senang jika kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh ambigu dan membuatku jadi bajingan konyol karena salah mengartikan—"

"Aku memang ingin kau _menginginkan_ ku."

"—kalimat sialmu yang— _apa_?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Do you want to have a taste of my lips_?" lalu dia berbisik selirih angin. " _Or anything else_?"

Sial. Sial. _Sial_.

Lampu merah menyala di kepala Jimin saat menatap wajah Yoongi di depannya. Dia memandang wajah Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang pastinya bodoh sekaligus _mupeng_ karena kemudian Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menjambak rambut belakangnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Otakmu macet, Park?" bisik pemuda mungil itu.

Diam sejenak sebelum Jimin kemudian menyentakkan Yoongi dan menjauh dengan panik. "Siapa kau?!" bentaknya setelah bebas dari tangan Yoongi dan duduk tegak di depan Yoongi yang masih berbaring dan melongo. "Siapa pun roh jahat yang sedang merasuki Min Yoongi- _ku_ , atas nama Tuhan, keluarlah!"

" _Apa_?" Yoongi menatapnya heran. "Park Jimin, apa yang—"

"Kau mungkin bisa menipu Jungkook dan si bodoh Taehyung dan _semuanya_!" teriak Jimin lagi kali ini dengan wajah pucat penuh amarah. "Tapi tidak dengan _ku_! Min Yoongi tidak pernah _flirting_! Aku bahkan ragu dia _tahu_ caranya! Kembalikan Min Yoongi- _ku_ yang dulu!"

"Kau—" Yoongi berusaha lagi; dia menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih Jimin tapi pemuda itu beringsut mundur.

"Sudah kuduga!" dia mendelik kepada Yoongi yang masih terenyak kaget. "Mana mungkin Yoongi akan mengizinkan Jungkook pergi dengan Taehyung berdua saja, walaupun ikan berdarah dingin itu tidak tahu caranya memanfaatkan keadaan dan mengambil keuntungan dari Jungkook. Menjauh kau, Roh Jahat!" katanya lalu menggumamkan kalimat dari kitab suci. "Ini bukan duniamu dan tubuh itu bukan tubuhmu! Pergilah dalam damai!" dia kembali komat-kamit hingga Yoongi ternganga di tempatnya. "Pergilah, Roh Jahat!" katanya lagi dan akhirnya Yoongi terbahak-bahak setelah memahami apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.

"Astaga, Park Jimin, kau mengiraku…," dia tertawa lagi. "Sebentar, sebentar," dia mencengkram perutnya sambil tertawa sementara Jimin duduk di depannya dengan tampang bodohnya yang _priceless_. "Kau mengiraku…," tertawa lagi. " _Kerasukan_?!" dia meledak dalam tawa geli yang begitu keras dan kuat.

Kemudian dia menenangkan tawanya dan meraih tangan Jimin. "Ini _aku_ , oke?" katanya lembut. "Ini Min Yoo _ngi_. Tidak kerasukan apa pun dan tidak kena guncangan apa pun di otak kecilku. Ini aku, Min Yoongi- _mu_ ,"

Jimin mengerjap dan memalingkan wajah; merona samar karena keceplosan menyebut kata ganti kepemilikan itu di belakang nama Yoongi. Kemudian hanya untuk membuatnya tambah malu, Yoongi mendekat ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Park," gumam pemuda itu di dadanya. "Berkeliaran melanggar peraturan, menebar aura panasmu ke semua orang, membuat anak-anak sekolah putri di sebelah gila, dan itu ilegal." Dia meremas kaus Jimin dengan erat dengan jemari-jemarinya. "Kau seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan, diikat, dan tidak diizinkan untuk jadi begitu menggoda,"

Jimin tersenyum di rambut Yoongi sebelum memeluk pinggang ramping Yoongi yang terasa begitu pas dengan panjang lengannya. "Jadi, kau setuju aku ini ganteng?" kekehnya lalu mengaduh saat Yoongi mencubit perutnya dengan pedas.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau sangat suka melanggar peraturan. Kau membuatku lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari umurku sebenarnya," keluh Yoongi mengusapkan wajahnya manja di dada Jimin hingga pemuda itu tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar sangat _OOC_ , Yoo _ngie_ ," komentarnya geli sebelum mendesah. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membuatmu jadi tergoda dengan kegantenganku dan terpaksa bertekuk lutut di kakiku dan memohon untuk disetubuhi tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _aku_ yang jatuh ke kakimu karena keseksianmu dan jika kau memberikanku kesempatan beberapa menit lagi aku mungkin akan memohon untuk disetubuhi,"

Tangan Yoongi terangkat dan memukul mulut Jimin hingga pemuda itu mengaduh keras sebelum tertawa. "Mulutmu benar-benar harus dicuci dengan air suci dari tujuh air terjun yang berbeda, lalu ditenggelamkan ke tujuh samudera,"

"Selamat mencoba kalau begitu," sahut Jimin serius dan membuat Yoongi kembali tertawa. "Karena kita cuma punya lima samudera sekarang ini,"

"Kau benar-benar _terlalu_ pintar bicara," keluh Yoongi sambil menatapnya dengan geli sebelum menjauh sedikit dari tubuh Jimin dan memandang melewati kepalanya sebelum turun kembali menatap Jimin yang tersenyum.

"Cukup pintar untuk mendapat satu ciuman tidak?" tanya Jimin kemudian dan membuat Yoongi sejenak merona sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mempertimbangkan satu-dua ciuman,"

"Lima," angguk Jimin serius. "Penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan,"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Empat?"

"Enam,"

"Setidaknya tiga,"

"Tujuh atau tidak sama sekali,"

"Baiklah, delapan,"

Kemudian Yoongi meraih tengkuk Jimin dan membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin. Begitu saja.

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi dan ada pesan _Kakao_ di layarnya sebagai jendela _pop-up_ yang berbunyi:

 **JJeongguk** ; ' _Hyung? Kau di mana? Jam malam sebentar lagi dan Kepsek berharap kau melakukan sidak beberapa menit lagi._ '

 _Pop-up_ lain: ' _Hyung?_ "

Lagi: ' _HYUNG?!_ '

Dan satu lagi: ' _HYUUUUUUUNG!_ '

.

END for this part.

TBC for the whole story.

.

Author's Corner:

Inspirednya sih pake lagunya Papah AJ, tapi gak nemu lirik yang pas. Yang bikin inspired itu musiknya dan cara AJ nyanyi. Terus pas aku cari liriknya di gugel cuma ada yang romaji tanpa eng trans jadi ya manalah aku ngertiiiii *sobs* jadi aku bikin judulnya beda tapi tetep inspirednya pake lagu AJ. soalnya aku ngetiknya sambil dngerin lagu ituuuu~

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_


End file.
